Heart of Ice, Blood of Fire
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: AU Angelique Potter is the Girl-Who-Lived, but her twin brother Charlie is mistaken for the BWL.Her parents neglect her & her little sister Abigail, & so Angelique takes control of her life by attending another magic school, graduates b4 turning 14, & apprentices under Severus Snape b4 her life changes during the Tri-Wizard tournament. Angelique/Cedric Diggory, Angelique/SS.
1. I Hate You

_**Ok, my second fanfiction with Harry Potter as a girl. Now this is another twin fic where one twin is the child who lived but the other is ignored. Now there's no real abuse in this fic, but there is neglect. I'm not trying to copy anyone's ideas, I've just read so many of these I wanted to make one myself. Now here's the actual summary, sorry if it's different from the one below the link:**_

_**Angelique Potter and her twin brother Charlus both survived that night on Halloween, but everyone thinks Charlus is the Boy-Who-Lived when Angelique is the Girl-Who-Lived. Her parents constantly compare her to him, and ignore her as does her godfather Sirius. Remus Lupin and her younger sister Abigail really love her, and so when it's time to start school Angelique takes control of her life regardless of what her family thinks. Graduating from school at thirteen, and apprenticing under Snape, could her life get any better?**_

_**SSxOC**_

_**JPxLE**_

_**RLxNT**_

_**Lemons**_

_**Slight violence**_

_**This is co-written by my fic friend AnnaBoleyna1536, my character is Angelique, and hers is the baby sister Abigail. **_

_**We don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

A dark event had occurred nearly ten years ago, a dark even that changed the lives of two twin babies from the Potter household. James and Lily barely survived that night, but they were most relieved that their twins, mainly their son, had survived as well. No one knew at first which twin defeated the dreaded Dark Lord, but when the son first performed magic they knew it must've been him all along.

They were wrong, seriously wrong. The wrong twin was proclaimed the child who lived, while the real one suffered in the background. The poor child had the mark, but they still believed it to be the son.

Their children had grown up in the same household, their twins and their youngest daughter Abigail Anne Potter. Charlus Sirius Potter, or Charlie, was proclaimed the Boy-Who-Lived, and his twin sister Angelique Dorea Potter was cast aside. The Potters spoiled their son, but their daughters hardly had any attention, not even from their godfather Sirius Black. The youngest one had some attention, but she still wasn't the favorite like her older brother.

The two girls stuck together ever since Abigail was born, and though neither girl was abused, they might as well have been. Their parents never said, 'Well done' or 'Good job' or even 'Thank you' to them, it didn't matter what they did; they had to suffer for the reputation of their pathetic older brother. True they had been given an education, food, and clothes, but they were ignored no less. The only figure who seemed like a parent to them was Remus Lupin, and he was the father the girls wanted. He loved them, told them how proud he was of them, gave them gifts, and treated them like his own cubs unlike Sirius who treated Charlie like a bloody prince.

"Did they go out again?" seven year old Abigail, or Abbey, as Angelique called her, came into her sister's room after their parents left with their brother that afternoon.

"Yeah, they're getting a new broom for Charlie; whoopee." Angelique's sarcasm was her best insulting charm, she used it a lot especially around her parents. Charlie had been begging his parents for a new broom after breaking his fifth one they gave him on their birthday last month. He got a new broom and a Quidditch uniform, but all Angelique got was a pair of gloves for the winter.

Remus had given her a bracelet, sterling silver with animal charms including a wolf, a horse, a falcon, a cat, a fox, and a rabbit. The bracelet looked expensive, but Remus had said it belonged to his mother and since he didn't have any daughters he gave it to Angelique; she never took it off, unless she bathed.

For Abigail's birthday she had gotten a journal from her parents, a ratty old one that belonged to James but he never used it. Remus of course gave Abbey a cute little butterfly hairclip that was his grandmother's, made of hand-painted silver, with colors of a monarch butterfly. She took good care of it, and wore every time he came to visit. Sirius hardly gave them anything, instead he wrote his name on the lame presents from their parents. It was the same with Christmas too, Charlie got the good presents and they got hand-me-downs.

"Why do they hate us Angie?" Angelique stared at her seven year old sister, surprised she would ask such a question.

"I don't know Abbey, I don't know." Abbey got up onto Angelique's bed and sat on her lap, her sister held her close and they sat there for thirty minutes before hearing the floo go off. "Must be them." they walked downstairs to see who came, and saw it was Remus. "Moony!" both girls ran down and hugged the man tight.

"Hey girls, where are…?" they pulled away and shook their heads. "Again?" Remus knew how the girls were treated, and he told them if he could he would get custody of them but since he was a werewolf the Ministry would just send them back to James and Lily. Times were hard, but at least Remus was there when they needed him.

"Not worth it Moony." Angelique whispered to him, so Abbey couldn't hear.

"Well, what's say we have some chocolate and play a game of ladders and snakes? And then a game of slap jack?" the girls both nodded, Remus played muggle games with them often, but they liked them even if Charlie didn't. "Here you are." He handed them both chocolate frogs, which they ate down in no time.

"Hey I got Merlin!" Abbey said showing Angelique her card.

"I have Morgana…again." Angelique had lots of chocolate card frogs, but she barely used them.

"Ah don't worry Angelique, you can trade with me." Abbey held out her card.

"Nah, I know you wanted Merlin so you keep him."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, go on." Abbey smiled and put the card back into her pocket. If Charlie saw it he would take it, he'd been looking for Merlin for months.

"Anyway, before we begin the games Angelique I think you're due to start school next year correct?" she nodded. "Well, I know you told me you don't want to go to Hogwarts, so I brought this." He handed her a brochure and an envelope full of admission forms on an American magic school. "You just have to fill this out, which I'll help you with, and then you write an essay on why you want to attend. That's where the brochure comes in."

"Is it like Hogwarts?"

"Sort of, it's not as ancient but it's an old school that's been around for centuries. Rumor has it the wizard who created it was a protégé under Merlin himself though it's never been proven."

"But how will I afford it? James and Lily won't pay." He knew their parents wanted the kids to attend Hogwarts, but if it meant the same treatment there as at home Angelique wanted no part in it.

"You can get a scholarship, if you take this test here." Remus pulled out a folder. "Once you fill out the admission forms you take this magical test and depending on your score they will decide if you are eligible for a scholarship. That could cover your tuition at least." Angelique looked over the form, it seemed simple enough to fill out, and the test looked like basic math and science.

"Let's see, Charms class, Potions, Medicine, optional courses, Magical History, these all sound good. It even says for students out of state or continent they will provide transportation. Travel three days ahead of time, room and board, you're even allowed to have your own broomstick during your first year." Angelique knew Hogwarts wouldn't allow first years to have their own brooms; she could probably buy one in America.

"What do you say Angie?" Abbey wanted her sister to be happy; she actually hoped that when she was due to start school in four years she'd be able to go to school with Angelique.

"I'll do it, but there's no guarantee that I'll get in." she looked at Remus.

"You're very smart Angelique, I say you will get in and you can have as much fun as you wish when you get there." Remus winked. "So do you want to fill it out now?"

"Oh yes, before they come back."

"Then let's get started, Abbey do you want to help?" Abbey nodded. "Alright then." First they filled out the form, basic information regarding home address, birthdates, family members, etc.. Once that was done Angelique took the test but finished in less than ten minutes. Her quick ability to learn stunned all her tutors, but didn't settle well with her parents whom assumed she was bragging about it to make Charlie feel bad. Charlie didn't help either, he claimed she cheated on her tests but her tutors had put charms on the quills to prevent cheating.

He was such a huge sore loser, whine whine whine whine all the bloody time.

Filling out the forms and test only took an hour all together, so Remus used the family's owl to send the mail out. James said he was allowed to when he needed, and within a week or two Angelique would get a response back. She actually hoped the school accepted her, anything to get away from her parents and stupid brother.

"OK girls, how about a game of…cat and mouse!"

"YEAH!"

_Three hours later:_

After many games and playing together Angelique and Abigail were both exhausted from the day with their favorite wizard. Remus had really made the day good for them, far better than them staying in Angie's room bored and angry with the others.

"Mooney?" all three were in the den just talking after an hour outside, when the rest of the Potters and Sirius came through the floo.

"Oh hello James." Remus tried to keep his composure; he didn't want to lash out at James in front of the girls.

"Hey Moons, what're you doing here?" Sirius embraced him.

"I came to see Angelique and Abigail."

"Oh, did you have fun?" Lily looked at the two, who only nodded. "Oh well go wash up for dinner."

"We already ate thanks." Angelique answered her. "Uncle Moony gave us pizza."

"Pizza? That's not fair!" Charlie whined.

"It's ok son we can get pizza too, Moony would you like to join us?" Remus shook his head.

"No, I have to go but thanks." Angelique and Abbey hugged Remus tight, as if they didn't want to let go. "It's alright girls, I'll come back this weekend and we can play some more." They let go and he kissed their heads. "Goodnight." He left after giving Charlie a hug goodbye.

"Well…I'll order the dinner, Charlie why don't you go try out your new broom?" Charlie's face brightened up but he stopped when he stared at Abbey's pocket, with the card slightly sticking out.

"Hey what's that?" without an answer he pulled the card out getting a protest from Abbey. "Hey cool it's Merlin! I've been looking everywhere for him!"

"Give it back that's mine!" Abbey tried to grab it but Charlie pulled away. "Uncle Mooney gave it to me!"

"Give it back Charlie it's not yours." Angie knew this would happen, and she wasn't about to let Charlie take another one of Abbey's things.

"Oh come on girls you can share with your brother." James said and Charlie looked pleased and smug. "Let him take it for tonight."

"No, then he'll wreck it like he did the last ones." Angelique walked up and pushed Charlie before taking the card and handing it back to Abbey.

"Do not push your brother young lady!" Lily scolded her.

'Oh shut up.' She glared at the woman who was supposed to be her mother.

"You better give that back!" Charlie tried to grab the card again but this time Angelique shoved him so hard he actually bumped into the wall.

"No, now back off."

"Give it back!" he shouted again.

"I said back off Charlie." He tried again but she shoved him again.

"That's it, Angelique Potter go to your room, Abigail give me the card." Lily held out her hand.

"NO!" Abbey ran with the card trying to reach the stairs. James caught up with her and took the card from her hands, then handed it back to Charlie. Charlie stuck out his tongue, and both girls knew they'd never see that card again.

"Both of you go upstairs, you're grounded for the rest of the week and you can forget about going shopping with us tomorrow." James pointed upstairs.

"Like we were gonna go with you anyway." They would've forgotten them again; James looked at Angelique sternly.

"Upstairs now!" Abbey started crying, but Angelique led her upstairs anyway. They would take baths, and then go to their rooms not getting a goodnight or anything from their parents. Angie would tell Remus about this later, but for now they just had to keep quiet.

"Abbey you go ahead and take your bath, I'll go after you." Abbey nodded and grabbed her pajamas from her room. Angelique waited and looked through her cards, hidden in a spot under her bed where Charlie would never look, and found another rare card that Abbey would like better than Merlin, Salazar Slytherin. It wasn't very rare itself, but this card had the colored effects that made it shine brightly in the sunlight.

"You can go in now Angie." Abbey came into her room looking shower fresh.

"Ok, here." Angie handed her the card, and Abbey's eyes widened.

"But…but this is your favorite one." She tried to hand it back.

"No Abbey you keep it, since you're not going to get Merlin back you can have Slytherin. Just make sure you take good care of it ok, it's a very special card to me." Abbey smiled and hugged her.

"I will thank you."

"You're welcome; I'll be back in a little while." Angelique grabbed her own pajamas and went to shower. The water heated up immediately, and she washed her long wavy dark red hair which grew down to her waist. She had her mother's beauty, but her father's dark eyes, which she hated about herself. Abbey on the other hand had dark brown hair but wavy, and Lily's eyes; whereas Charlie looked completely like James. Angelique always wanted to make herself look less like her parents, maybe darken herself up a bit. If she got into that school she could change her look, maybe give herself a haircut and oh she couldn't wait to start wearing makeup.

The only mark Angelique loved about herself was the lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead, it told her that despite what her family knew and thought she was the one who defeated that wizard years ago.

'This isn't a family, it's just three people so stuck up they'd drown if it rained.' Soon enough Angelique was finished; she dried her hair, and went back to her room seeing Abbey still there on the bed.

"Should we go to bed now?" Angelique looked at the clock, it was nearly nine. Nine was their bedtime, but of course Charlie got to stay up late whenever he wanted.

"I guess so, we can't go downstairs."

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Angelique had only a single bed, but she made room for Abbey whenever she slept in her room, and that was often.

"Sure you can." Angelique pulled the covers up and covered Abbey and herself. They slept together often; though they were only three years apart you'd think they were twins.

Tomorrow was another day though, and Angelique just hoped that school responded soon.

_**Well what do you think? Good start? Bad start? Anything confusing? Please tell me so I can improve the story as best as I can. Next chapter is where Angelique hears back from the school two weeks later, and there will be some drama.**_

_**R&R Later!**_


	2. Accepted

_**Hey guys, glad that the first chapter worked out well enough. It's only the start, and once again I'm not trying to rip off anyone's ideas I've just read so many twin Potter fics I wanted to make one myself. **_

_**Now this is where Angelique is accepted into that school, and of course Remus is going to be present and there is going to be some drama.**_

_**Cowritten by my fic friend AnnaBoleyna1536**_

_**We don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Two weeks later:_

"Mum! Can I have some chocolate muffins for breakfast?" Charlie came thundering downstairs for breakfast one morning yelling and screaming like he always did. Angelique and Abbey were already up eating their cereal made by the house elves, they didn't eat chocolate for breakfast.

"Sure honey, here." Lily handed him a plate with two large chocolate chip muffins and a glass of milk. James was at the table reading the morning edition of the Daily Prophet, not paying any attention to his daughters or the glares they were sending Charlie and Lily. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah, are we going to the Alley today?"

"We will but not until later, your dad has to go to work for half the day." Charlie shrugged.

"Ok then." He sat down and ate; more like gobbled up the muffins on his plate and left crumbs everywhere. His milk even splashed, but Lily just laughed as did James.

"And there goes my appetite." Angelique pushed away her cereal.

"Mum, Dad, Uncle Moony's coming over today." Abbey spoke up.

"Hmm, that's nice." James didn't even hear her.

"Oh James you'd better get going or you'll be late." James checked the kitchen clock and rushed out of his seat. Kissing his wife and son, but only patting his daughters' heads he rushed out and left through the floo.

"Charlie honey finish up ok, then go clean your room."

"I don't want to clean my room, make the house elves do it!" Angelique rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Abbey." They left the kitchen, but stopped when they heard a tapping sound at the front window of the living room. It was the family owl Jocko, holding two letters in his beak. Angelique took the letters and fed Jocko a treat, then saw the first one was from Remus to Lily, and the second one…it was from that school and it felt rather heavy. She set the other letter aside, and opened it quickly.

_Dear Ms. Angelique Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the American Academy for Magic. We were very impressed by your essay and your test score was by far the highest we've seen in such a long time. _

_For your high scores you have been granted the Merlin's Wand Scholarship, which shall be enough to pay for your tuition and board. We are aware that you live in England, but as we have stated in our brochures transportation will be given for students out of state. Your school supplies will be paid for as well, including your uniform which we will send on your eleventh birthday. _

_Of course you know you will be of age next year, and so we will send a representative if needed to explain what all you have for classes and activities and if you wish give you a tour of the school on a free weekend with your family. Enclosed are lists of your supplies coming to you, along with a small booklet of the school rules, and after your eleventh birthday you must send a response telling us if you are interested in attending or not._

_We hope to hear from you in a year._

_Have a delightful summer._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Miramar Malcolm_

Angelique read the letter over three times before she showed it to Abbey. Abbey jumped for joy and hugged her sister, but sadly they were interrupted when Lily came in with Charlie.

"What's all the screaming about?" Lily spotted the letter. "Angelique what is that?" Angelique mentally slapped herself.

"Nothing, just a letter."

"Let me see it." Angelique didn't move. "Let me see it Angelique." She reluctantly handed it over, and when Lily read it her face turned hard. "When did you apply for this school?"

"Two weeks ago, when Uncle Moony was over."

"Angelique you are going to Hogwarts, but you applied for a school in the states, why?" Angelique glared.

"Because I don't want to be around Charlie." Charlie glared at her. "If you're worried about money you can see in the letter they've given me a scholarship, and they'll provide transportation."

"Why don't you want to go to Hogwarts? You would do just fine there…"

"And be compared to Charlie like I am here? No thanks." Lily sighed.

"It's the school your father and I attended, as did your godfather Sirius."

"I don't care."

"Angelique you are not going to this American school."

"Yes I am."

"No you aren't, now go…" Angelique wasn't letting her talk her down this time, oh no.

"I don't care what you say, I'm going." Lily sighed again, and just pointed at the stairs.

"We will discuss this when your father comes home, now go to your room." Angelique snatched the letter from Lily's hands, ignoring the wince from the obvious paper cut. "Oh Angelique, why can't you be more like Charlie?" she stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Because I'm not stupid or a whining brat." She gave one more glare before going to her room. Abbey followed her, and Angelique let her inside.

"She doesn't get it." Abbey held the letter and read it over again.

"No she doesn't, Abbey do you think I should go to that school?" her baby sister stared at her curiously.

"Do you want to go?" Angelique nodded. "Then go."

"I don't want to leave you alone with them though." Abbey just smiled.

"I'll be ok, besides Uncle Moony's coming he'll stick up for you." They knew that to be true, Remus would come by later and see them. He could convince James and Lily to let Angelique attend that school, no money out of their pockets, as if they'd give her any. "I want you happy Angie."

"I want you happy too, I mean do you want to go to Hogwarts when you're old enough?" Abbey shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet, I still have four years." Angelique pulled her little sister into a hug.

"You have time to put up with the two losers and the brat."

"Perhaps, but at least you'll have a chance to make it away from them." Angelique hugged her again.

"Why couldn't you be my twin?" Abbey just laughed.

"Oh well." The two sat there for a few minutes more, and then Angelique pulled out the old chess set that used to be Charlie's but he stopped using it after he got his broom, the first one at least. "Play?"

"Let's."

_Four hours later, Potter family living room:_

Lily Potter waited in the living room, patiently waiting for her husband to return home. She was puzzled by her daughter's behavior, shocked and puzzled. Her daughter went behind their back and applied at an American school, even if it was a top one it wasn't Hogwarts.

"Lily." She broke away from her thoughts when she heard Remus's voice in the floo. "Might I come in?"

"Oh sure Remus come on." He stepped through and brushed himself off. "How are you?"

"Fine, where're the children?"

"They're all upstairs; I'm waiting for James to get home so we can talk about Angelique."

"What about her?" Lily sighed.

"She got a letter this morning from a magical school in America; apparently she was accepted and is getting a scholarship to attend." Remus smiled.

"Well that's good." Lily stared at him.

"No it's not, James and I want the kids to attend Hogwarts not some school halfway across the world."

"Lily I've heard of the school, it's actually a top private school; maybe not as old and ancient as Hogwarts but a good school no less."

"I don't care, our daughter is attending Hogwarts with Charlie whether she likes it or not. I'm waiting on James to come home so we can discuss it with her." She didn't see Remus roll his eyes.

"Lily if she can go to that school for free what is the issue?"

"I won't have my daughter becoming a…a…a Yankee."

"That's it? Lily lots of kids from England have attended that school, and lots of them over the years become top witches and wizards."

"She can get the same at Hogwarts, and what do you mean a top witch? Angelique isn't that intelligent compared to Charlie." Remus refrained himself from shouting, he didn't want the girls to hear.

"Don't tell me you still believe Charlie's stories about her cheating off him?"

"Well what reason would Charlie have to lie?" Remus shook his head; it would likely be because Charlie didn't want any attention away from him. Remus wanted the girls to live with him so much, he might not have a lot of money but he had a nice home and Angelique had access to her family's vault she could provide well enough for her own school things.

"I don't know, but I've spent time with Angelique and I know she's a smart girl. How else would she have gotten into that school if she weren't?" Lily didn't respond, and then the floo went off again this time with James and Sirius stepping through.

"Hey Lils, hey Moony." James kissed his wife's head. "What's up?"

"We have to talk James, about Angelique."

"What's she done now?" Remus restrained himself again.

"Why not ask her, Angelique, Abigail, Charlie come down here!"

'Why is she calling all of them?' Remus thought as the kids all came downstairs. Abbey and Angelique ran to hug him, but Charlie ran to Sirius and James. "Hey girls."

"Hey Moony." They said.

"Angelique, your mother says we have to talk about something, but what is it?" Angelique just pulled out the letter. "What's that?"

"Well James I applied at the American Academy for Magic and I was accepted, with a full scholarship." She showed it to them. "Lily here freaked out because it's not as nice as Hogwarts." She spoke with clear sarcasm. Lily and James didn't even notice she had called them by their first names, she hadn't called them mum and dad since she was four.

"When did you apply to this school?"

"Two weeks ago, when you and the wife were out buying Charlie his fifth toy broomstick." Charlie made a face at her.

"I think she cheated, again." Charlie crossed his arms over his chest.

"She didn't cheat; Angelique did well on that test herself." James looked at Remus.

"And how do you know about that?"

"I watched her take it, and I helped her fill out the application." The Potters save for the two girls, and Sirius stared at Remus in shock. "I just thought that Angelique would be better off in a top school, with her brains she could put Hogwarts to shame."

"Remus how could you do this without consulting us first?" Lily glared at him.

"I was only thinking of Angelique's interest, besides if you read the lower half you'll see that she received a scholarship as well as I have told you. You wouldn't have to worry about paying out of pocket." James read over the letter after taking it from Angelique's hands.

"Hmm…Angelique you are going to Hogwarts."

"No I'm not, I don't have to accept going there and I sure don't want to hear more about Charlie being the Boy-Who-Lived." She glared at her twin.

"Young lady the Potters have gone to that school for centuries…"

"And ended up in Gryffindor, on the Quidditch team, made head boy and prefect, and became Aurors yes I know the story as you've told it a thousand times, but do I care? No."

"James she would do well at that school, I think it would be good for her." Remus tried.

"Remus she is our daughter, I cannot believe you did this without telling us."

"He was doing it for me, and I am not going to Hogwarts I don't care what any of you say I would rather shave my head and attend Durmstrang than be stuck in the same school and house with that brat." She pointed at Charlie.

"MUM! She's calling me names again!" Charlie put on fake tears.

"Angelique apologize to your brother now!" brown eyes glared nastily.

"No." James looked ready to bust a vein, the one bulging out of his temple.

"You either apologize to Charlie right now or you can go to bed without supper, your choice." Angelique sighed, and then walked up to Charlie who looked ready to accept the apology but ended up on the floor.

"I'd rather starve than apologize to this spoiled baby." She turned around and ran back upstairs, but stopped when she reached the top. "I'm not going to Hogwarts, end of discussion!" she took off and they heard a loud slam.

"What is wrong with that child?" Lily rubbed the back of her head.

"She's a girl Lily; most girls at that age can be difficult. Wasn't your sister the same way?" Lily nodded. "Well that explains it."

"James, Lily I think you should let her go to the academy."

"Remus no, she's going to Hogwarts."

"Let her go, she wants to go and she worked hard on that essay and test to get into it." Abbey spoke up that time.

"Abigail, go to your room please."

"No Dad, let Angie go. It'll definitely keep Charlie from being overshadowed by her brilliance." Charlie just rolled his eyes. "He is the Boy-Who-Lived after all." She had slight sarcasm in her voice, if it involved Charlie the two would definitely listen.

"She may have a point James, if Charlie attends Hogwarts and Angelique attends that academy there'd be no competition. You know twins always try to compete even if they're close." Sirius said and James looked at Lily.

"You think so?" James looked back at his best friend.

"I know so." Remus held back a growl, he couldn't believe Sirius. The man was the kids' godfather but he ignored Angelique and paid little attention to Abbey while he helped James and Lily spoil their son.

"I don't want her to go anyway." Charlie poked in. "She'd bully me."

"Oh son she's just mad that's all, but if you don't want her to go then…alright she can go to the academy. It even says here they'll provide transportation for her, and her scholarship pays for everything." Lily looked at the letter.

"It does say that."

"Then she can go?" Abbey asked, but refrained from calling the two stupid.

"Yes Abigail she can go, but she's grounded for the rest of the month." Abbey frowned, and then left up the stairs to find Angelique.

'Probably the first thing they've actually done that she's wanted.' Remus thought to himself.

"So Moony do you want to join us for dinner?" Remus shook his head.

"Sorry I'm meeting with Albus later; tell the girls I love them and I'll come by again tomorrow." Remus left without another word, leaving a few confused wizards and a very confused witch behind.

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius looked at James.

"It's been a long day for us all, even if it is the middle of the day. C'mon let's eat lunch and then we'll go to the Alley." Charlie cheered for joy, but unbeknownst to everyone downstairs, two little girls upstairs were smiling with happiness, finally happy that Angelique got the first thing she'd ever really wanted.

_**Ok now I will say this, Angelique is going to be very cold and callous towards her family as she should be. There's going to be a lot of time skips here, whereas the next chapter will be Angelique's first start of school, and then maybe skip ahead a few years in the next with her schooling before she takes up an opportunity later.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	3. New Life Begins

_**This is the beginning of a new life for Angelique, she's starting her first year of school and so she's finally away from her family. Now this chapter is the start of Angelique's new life, but I will say now in the next chapter there will be a dark part, one that I don't like writing but it adds to the plot, and at the end Angelique will take on a new role for herself.**_

_**Again this is my first Potter twin fic, but it's also written with the help of my fic friend AnnaBoleyna1536.**_

_**We don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A year later:_

_Floo Port, Salem, Massachusetts:_

"We're here!" A whole year had passed since Angelique received her acceptance letter from the academy, and now she was stepping foot into the floo port in another city known for it's old legends of magic, Salem Massachusetts. The whole hall was crowded with witches and wizards and their children, probably other children out of state coming to attend the school.

"Alright Angelique calm down, we need to keep a lookout for your headmistress." They had in fact taken the tour of the school some months ago, and the headmistress was quite intrigued with Angelique when they met.

"I can't help it Moony, I'm so excited." Abbey had wanted to come along, but Remus told her the floo tickets allowed only one adult and child to come, no more. She promised to write to Angelique when she could, but of course Angelique would only write to her and Remus.

"I know I know, I was excited on my first day of school too. Now…aha there she is now." Headmistress Malcolm came over to them, along with her secretary Ms. Richards.

"Ah welcome Mr. Lupin, Ms. Potter. I trust your trip was pleasant?"

"Yes thank you." Remus shook her hand, as did Angelique.

"Excellent, if you two will follow me we will go straight to the school. Most of the other students have already arrived, but they are all checking into their rooms." School didn't start until tomorrow, but Angelique had wanted to arrive early so she could unpack and be done with it. "Come now, we must go."

"Yes ma'am." Angelique and Remus followed her to a large floo, and once Headmistress Malcolm tapped the top the destination was set. They all stepped inside, and in a rush of emerald flames they were flooed straight to the grounds of the American Academy for Magic.

"Here we are, come on in." they walked up to the gates of the school, which looked like a giant manor, not a castle like Hogwarts. It had over seven hundred rooms, five hundred of which were bedrooms for students; half for boys and half for girls. Others were classrooms, one large hall for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, some old closets full of supplies, an old dungeon used for detentions, a large auditorium, a Quidditch field, Hell the school even had its own gift shop for when parents visited.

"It's as big as I remember." Angelique whispered looking at the school as they entered.

"Oh my dear believe me you'll get used to it soon enough. Now, normally students go to the front to collect their room keys, but I figured since you are one of the first English students to come here I would deliver it to you myself."

"That's very nice of you ma'am." Angelique found it a bit weird, then again the headmistress found it odd that a girl from Britain would want to attend an American school and she wasn't the first to do it, just one of the few.

"Well you certainly passed our test with the highest score I've seen in a long time; I figured you should feel welcome here. Now do you have that map I gave you?" Angelique nodded and pulled out a map of the school. Malcolm gave it to her and each student received one before beginning, the map would show where they were and where they needed to go, it was like a tracker for them in the huge school.

"She hasn't stopped looking over it." Remus laughed.

"Well that map will certainly come in handy for you here my child, now go on and check into your room. We'll see you at the welcoming dinner."

"Yes ma'am." Malcolm led them inside the school; at the front entrance were two chimaera statues, the school's legendary animal guardian. The rumors began that the spirit of a powerful chimaera protected the school with such intense magic it could be stronger than Hogwarts. Of course unlike Hogwarts this school was founded by one person, and it didn't have four houses to sort in. Students were separated by year, and only a select amount of those students took advanced classes, one of them being Angelique.

"Which hall do we take Angelique?" Angie looked at the map and it pointed to the east wing, towards the south hall.

"South Hall, into the East Wing, room 218." A whole room on her own, hopefully it was big enough for her.

"Let's move on then." They followed the map's instructions, making it straight towards the hallway where Angie's room was. Some students and their parents were already there, and then Angelique spotted her room at the end.

"There it is." They walked up to the room, unlocked the door, and Angelique already liked the room. It was a good size, with her own bathroom and closet, probably slightly bigger than her room at Potter Manor. The walls were a light tan color, the single bed was bare except for a couple of pillows, and there was a clock on the wall, a crow clock, like a muggle cuckoo clock but instead crows came out when the big hand hit twelve.

"Like that clock." Remus laughed. "Do you like the room?"

"Oh yeah, it's nice but I thought we had to share bathrooms?"

"Well I think that some rooms have their own, so you don't have to worry about sharing with anyone." That made her feel a little better. "What's say we unpack your things?"

"Yeah, might as well." Remus pulled out Angelique's shrunken trunk, which was actually her mother's hand-me-down trunk whereas Charlie got his own with his name engraved on the front. Of course she'd hear back from Abbey later, knowing that Charlie would no doubt wind up in Gryffindor like he wanted.

"Do you want to try?" Remus had taken Angelique to get her first wand from Ollivander's, which was actually made from Holly with a phoenix feather for the core; Charlie's had been Oak with unicorn hair much to his dismay. He tried to get another wand but Ollivander said it was impossible, the wand chose the wizard and that wand chose Charlie. Once that had been done Angelique went to Gringotts with Remus alone and the goblins let her take as much money as she wanted, of course she took it from one of the minor vaults, but she nearly took the whole amount figuring she needed it. Some she gave to Abbey when she got home but told her to hide it so Charlie wouldn't take it.

"Yeah." Angelique pulled her wand out, and waved it over her trunk until it reached its full size. It had her clothes including her uniforms, her books which she 'borrowed' from the Potter family library, her school books, stationary materials to write home, a small doll she'd made with Abbey, her good pillow, personal materials, and three photos, one of her and Abbey when they were little, one of Remus with them laughing, and one recent photo of Abbey.

"You brought a lot."

"Well I'm gonna be here a while, Remus…I'll write to you as often as I can."

"And I'll be here for when parents visit in two months, you can count on that." Remus hugged her. "Now then…" he waved his wand and right away all of Angelique's things were put up and in the proper areas. Shelves appeared for the books along the walls, and a desk appeared in the corner of the room near the window.

"Thanks." Angelique sat on her now made bed, looking around nearly feeling at home. "I'm gonna miss you Remy." Remus smile and knelt down in front of her.

"I will miss you too my sweet cubby." That was his nickname for her and Abbey. "I'll be sure to let Abbey know you will write."

"She knows I will, I just wish she didn't have to stay at home with them." Remus hugged her close.

"I promise you I will watch over Abbey, now I know James and Lily won't 'abuse' her, but I will make sure that she knows you and both still love her."

"I know I can count on you Moony, but I'll miss her so much and when she starts school where will she…?" Remus stopped her.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there; right now you have to focus on your studies. Don't worry about Charlie you know he'll be fine…" Angelique frowned.

"Why would I worry about him?"

"Never mind, now I have to get back but you have everything you need right?" Angelique nodded. "I'll write to you when I get home, and I'll tell Abbey to write too." Angelique didn't have a familiar, younger students were only permitted animal pets in their second years but she knew she would be able to use the school owls to deliver her letters.

"Ok, Moony…?" Remus stood up.

"Yes?" Angelique frowned again, but hugged the man around the waist.

"Why couldn't you be our godfather?" she whispered and he held her tightly.

"I wish I was cubby, I wish I was." He kissed the top of her head and let go. "I love you, I'll write."

"Bye Moony." They shared a hug one more time, and then Remus left after handing Angelique a box of her favorite Belgian chocolate. Thankfully the box was charmed to produce more after one spot emptied, she would need it.

Angelique wasn't completely happy now, but she was glad she would finally be away from those people supposed to be her family. She would no doubt hear from them about Charlie, but she didn't care, all she hoped for was for Abbey to be alright. Abbey may get a little more attention than her, but she still wasn't their perfect spoiled son.

'I miss you already Abbey, but I'll see you again soon.' The school let the students return home for the holidays, and Angelique would make sure she saved up enough money to get Abbey and Moony presents. She also planned to give herself a makeover probably next year, some of the girls here would no doubt be taking the Cosmetic class, or what they called, 'Magic Beauty'. She already had an idea in mind, and it was going to be a good one.

_The next day:_

Angelique woke up the next morning when her alarm went off. She had approximately an hour and a half to bathe and dress before going down for breakfast. Her first class today was Charms, and from what she knew the teacher was tough but fair, she also had Defensive Magic, Magical Creatures Care, and Music today, but these were her classes for Monday and Wednesday, then Tuesday and Thursday she had Runes, Flight class which was like Muggle Physical Education but on brooms and playing games for strength and fun, Transfiguration, and Potions. Friday through Sunday were the students' days to do homework and rest, but Angelique decided to take a medical course with the school's healing program.

Despite the fact that the Potters had all been Aurors, the males that is, Angelique decided to become a healer witch; she'd chosen that field when she took care of Abbey constantly after multiple falls and bumps when she was little. She wanted to help people, not show off her magic like the Aurors sometimes did after arresting a dark witch wizard.

'Hmm, the first day.' She was ready to begin. Angelique quickly took a shower and when she was done she spent five minutes looking at the reflection of her mother. She couldn't wait to fix her hair; maybe she'd even change her eyes, either way she would be rid of this horrid look.

She French-braided her hair while it was still wet, it would still crimp it but it kept her hair from getting in her eyes. Grabbing her uniform, which was actually two outfits, a dark blue blouse for the girls with the school crest on the left pocket, black skirt and pants, with the skirts dark blue socks, black shoes, and one large robe which was optional to wear that was a dark grey color, nearly black but with the school crest woven into the front pocket and on the back. The boys wore blazers and vests, but the same colors applied to everyone.

"Time for breakfast." She wished she could put on makeup, but girls couldn't wear makeup until they were thirteen, school rules. The first years were kept separate from the older students; it was all due to a fight that broke out between a first year boy and girl who picked a fight with some sixth year boys teasing another first year girl. No one was seriously hurt, but the punishments were enough for the older students to be kept away from the youngers.

Angelique quickly spelled her room to be tidy and clean, slipped on her uniform before taking her bag of books for the day and her wand before heading straight to the large hall for breakfast. It was a huge hall, made of stone walls and ivory floors, black ornate wood tables, with the head table for teachers at the front. Large glass windows were on both sides of the hall, and of course you were allowed to sit wherever you wished at your year's table. She sat down at the end, next to a couple of blonde girls whispering to each other.

"Hello." One of them smiled at her.

"Hello." After Angelique spoke they stared at her. "What?"

"Sorry it's just…your accent it's…"

"I'm from England, sorry does my accent disturb you?" they shook their heads at her. "Ok then." Angelique made herself a plate of food and started to eat.

"If you're from England, how come you're not going to the school there? Hogwarts?" the other blonde girl, the one with the purple glasses asked her.

"I didn't want to, so I applied here and I was accepted."

"Oh, how'd you do on the test?"

"Very well, I was told I made the highest score." They stared again.

"Really?" she nodded. "That's amazing, what's your name?"

"Angelique, Angelique Potter. You?" the girl in the glasses smiled.

"I'm Kathleen Mable, but you can call me Kate." The other pointed to herself.

"I'm Marcella Bates, you can call me Marci. Mind if we call you Angie?" Angelique frowned.

"Sorry, only my sister can call me that." They looked at each other.

"Why just your sister? And…is that a lightning scar on your head?" they pointed at the scar.

"Yeah, got it when I was one. Not sure how, no one seems to know." She had to lie, she didn't want anyone knowing what happened ten years ago.

"Oh, well…" both girls looked away, obviously Angelique was odd to them, it was that way with everyone who met her. It was like she gave off a vibe that made them all uneasy. Angelique ate her breakfast in no time, but then loud calls, owls, were heard and the morning mail arrived. They dropped packages and letters in front of the students, and Angelique spotted her family owl come her way and gave her a letter.

"Thanks." She stroked the owl's feathers, gave him a treat, and saw it was a letter from Abbey. She remembered that Charlie started school the other day; no doubt they knew now what was going on this time.

_Dear Angie,_

_Hey, how's school so far? Are you making any friends? How are your classes? I do look forward to hearing back from you soon, but you probably won't like what I'm about to tell you._

_Like we thought Charlie got into Gryffindor, Mum and Dad bought him a new set of robes and some candy to celebrate. Big surprise eh? Charlie tried writing to me, telling me that I would be better at Hogwarts than some Yankee school like yours. _

_That's not the weird part though; after you and Charlie left Mum and Dad have been acting odd around me. I mean just yesterday after they dropped Charlie off they took me shopping. They actually bought me new clothes and books, Mum even got me a doll. They're actually giving me attention, but I can tell they want something from me._

_If you would think it's because they want me to attend Hogwarts instead of your academy school then that's probably it. They want me to be like Charlie, so they're trying to…bribe me maybe. Sirius is the same, but Remus is still here when I need him. _

_I miss you already; I miss you so much I actually slept in your room the last two nights. I want to be like you so much Angie; I hope that when the holidays come we can spend a lot of time together. I tried telling them that I want to be like you, but they disregarded it._

_Write to me soon Angie, I love you._

_Your sister,_

_Abbey_

Angelique frowned again; James and Lily were trying to shape Abbey into a spoiled brat like Charlie now that she wasn't home. One more reason for her to hate her parents but to also wish Abbey was here with her. The bastard and bitch were going to regret this, as was the mongrel. Revenge wasn't necessary, but proving her strength was.

'I will make them all see someday, and I guarantee when I do I will not be merciful.' She thought darkly, and then grabbed her bags as the school bell rang for breakfast to end.

_**Well I hope this was a good one for you, because like I said the next one's going to be dark with a time skip involved. It will add to the plot, and I will let you all know that Angelique's makeover will take place at the end.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	4. Opportunity

_**Very glad the story is well liked so far, but just so some of you know I am not copying Harry Potter's personality from the books. The personality of Angelique is one of my own, I'm sorry if she's different from other female Harry Potters but that's the point. **_

_**I'm saying it again I am not trying to copy anyone's ideas, I'm just making a twin fic with my fic friend AnnaBoleyna1536. **_

_**I'm warning you now there's an attempted rape scene in this chapter, but not a full rape scene and there's a death involved too. **_

_**AnnaBoleyna1536 and I write this fic, but we don't own Harry Potter the actual books belong to JK Rowling. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Two years later, mid spring:_

"Ugh…Merlin's beard I'm finished." Angelique Potter pushed away her books and leaned back in her desk. Two years had already gone by for her, and she had earned herself quite a reputation among the students and teachers. She was by far the youngest prodigy child in the school's book, she had high grades, good attitude, and she outshined most of the sixth year students in their scores.

Angelique Potter was thirteen, and yet she felt as if she had the mind of a fifty-year old college professor who spent years sticking his nose into books but easily absorbs the knowledge like a sponge. She loved her school, her books, but she mostly loved her music. She found muggle music quite enthralling and relaxing, especially Bach and Beethoven; her parents of course didn't give a damn, all she got from them were a few letters about Charlie and Abbey but nothing on her grades or her accomplishments as the school's top student.

Remus of course sent her candies and letters congratulating her on everything, as did Abbey who actually sent her small presents for her birthday and Christmas. Angelique did the same, she sent them both gifts but she often sent Remus money since he had it hard. He had little employment, but at least he had a roof over his head thanks to Angelique. She bought him a small house in the country and kept the deed in his name, plus she sent him a monthly allowance each

Angelique had taken full access to the family vaults, and she made sure if by some chance she was disowned which she likely wouldn't ever be that she would still have had full access to the main vault. She had checked to see if Charlie was actually the first born twin, but of course that was wrong too just like him being the Boy Who Lived. Her birth certificate stated that she was the first born twin; Charlie came twenty minutes after her. This meant she could emancipate herself whenever she wished, but she wouldn't do so unless she had pure reason and despite the fact she was ignored, she wasn't abused and neither was Abbey.

James and Lily lied, they knew Angelique was the firstborn but they thought just because Charlie was a boy and showed the first spark of magic they could call him the boy who lived. True he survived that night with Angelique, but Angelique's magic was stronger because it was scientifically proven in muggle and wizard child studies that girls mature faster than boys, plus she had the scar but just because Charlie was a boy they still held onto the fact that he might be better than her.

It was funny though, when Angelique went home the first year for the holidays she had gotten gifts from Remus and Abbey, and her headmistress but of course nothing from James, Lily, Sirius, or Charlie. She didn't care, because after Christmas before she went to Gringotts with Remus and set up her own account. That was how she had everything done, true she had a vault of her own that would be available when she turned seventeen, but she needed money for her schooling and she wanted to help Remus. James and Lily were oblivious of course; otherwise they would've seen that Angelique had bits of the Potter family fortune put into her vault every month.

They would get along though, James and Sirius were both aurors and Lily, well she was a stay home mom but she hung out with her friends a lot. Abbey had gotten more attention from them, but of course Charlie didn't give a damn while he was at school. By this time next year Abbey would begin school, but she was still undecided and she had too been accepted at the academy but she was also accepted at Hogwarts; she had time though, the rest of the year and all summer.

"Time to get ready." Angelique was due to visit the Headmistress's office; apparently she was being offered an opportunity, a big one. Apparently a visit from a friend, an important one all the way from England was interested in her based upon the review Malcolm had sent him.

She had to get going, so after Angelique put away her books and work she quickly slipped on her school uniform and grabbed her wand. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, but of course she was still planning to change her appearance when she could, and she had an idea in mind. It would wait though; right now she had to leave.

"Hmm…" as she walked down the hall multiple students stared at her. No one hated her, but not everyone liked her probably because they were jealous she was so smart. She tutored others in her free time, but she was still disliked by a lot mainly the older ones but they didn't bother her because she didn't try to outshine them outside the class.

"Hi Angelique!" Kate and Marci waved at her in the hall.

"Hi girls." They weren't best friends, but they were nice to each other. "Here we are." The walk was a quick one, because the halls could shift when you sought out the headmistress's office for a legitimate reason, from one path to another. She knocked, and the large wooden door opened.

"Ah Ms. Potter, please come in." Headmistress Malcolm wasn't alone; in fact she had a guest. A tall man wearing long dark robes with shoulder length shiny black hair, pale skin, onyx eyes, and one unfortunately large nose but it wasn't that big.

"Good afternoon headmistress, may I ask who this is?" she looked at the man.

"Ms. Potter this is Professor Severus Snape, he's come all the way from England to see you."

"See me? Whatever for?" she suddenly caught herself. "Oh sorry, forgotten my manners. It's a pleasure to meet you Professor Snape, but if I may ask why have you come all the way out here?"

"Allow me Severus, Ms. Potter Severus is a dear friend of mine and I have asked him here to offer you the chance of a lifetime."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Do you remember that test you took the other week?" Angelique nodded. "Did you by any chance see any difference between it and the other tests you've taken?"

"Actually yes, it was more challenging but I feel as if I did well." Malcolm smiled.

"That's because my dear, it was the graduation exam." Angelique's eyes widened. "You see your teachers have been puzzled by the fact that you learn so much in so little time that we wanted to see if you truly belonged her. You are our top student Angelique, so bright that we feel you must seek opportunities elsewhere."

"That is where I came in." Professor Snape spoke up, his voice was low yet mature. "I have seen your scores Ms. Potter and I must say out of every student I've taught at Hogwarts you are by far the brightest I have seen." Angelique froze. "Ms. Potter?"

"Hogwarts, you teach at Hogwarts?" Angelique looked back at Malcolm. "Are you saying I should transfer headmistress?"

"No my dear, you see since you passed the graduation exam with such a high score I'm letting you graduate early. You could take any job you choose as soon as you are of age, but for now I was thinking that you would take an apprenticeship with Professor Snape."

"Apprenticeship, I want to become a healer headmistress."

"Ah yes, but you have already taken your medical course and your potion skills are astounding. Professor Snape would help you reach far better goals as a healer my dear. He is by far the greatest potions master in all of England; he even rivals some of our top masters here."

"Simply saying that you will be the youngest witch in our world to graduate from school and earn your mastery in potions and healing, you are far too intelligent to be in school any longer Ms. Potter. You do surprise me, you are far more intelligent then I would've thought." This man surprised her to great lengths.

"Thank you professor, and I will say your offer is something that I would no doubt accept. However, I must think this over before I give a definite answer. How long will you be here?"

"I am here for the next few days, but I would like an answer soon." His tone turned stern, understandable.

"I will let you know by tonight, after dinner. Will that suffice?"

"That will do."

"Wonderful, and if I may ask Professor my…brother, Charlus Potter, he is one of your students correct?" Professor Snape frowned.

"He is, though he does not understand the art potion making." Angelique frowned with him.

"He has the intelligence of a skrewt, let me guess, just slightly above average?" onyx eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Yes, but he is an arrogant, spoiled ingrate."

"I agree, now I sadly must go. I like to entertain myself with the piano around this time. Once again it was good meeting you professor." They shook hands.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Potter."

"I will see you both tonight then." Angelique left the office feeling a swirl of emotions flowing through her body. Shock, happy, surprise, wow, and of course…disdain. Going to Hogwarts as a top apprentice under Severus Snape, which would be a good opportunity for her and a good chance to show everyone she was in fact far smarter and better than her foolish twin. She didn't know Professor Snape though, but she could see despite his rugged exterior he seemed intelligent and tough, but fair.

She would consider it, but for now, she needed her piano. Music calmed her mind, and helped her think more clearly. She would definitely have her answer tonight.

"Angelique, there you are." Angelique stopped when she heard her music teacher; Professor Arnold Bags come over to her.

"Professor Bags, can I help you?" he smiled at her.

"I was actually coming to congratulate you, Headmistress Malcolm has told the entire staff that you my dear have passed the graduation exam with the possible highest score any of us has ever seen."

"Yes, she just told me."

"I cannot say I'm surprised, I figured you would do well." He smiled. "Are you going to leave?"

"I'm thinking about it right now, I haven't decided yet."

"Ah well…" he placed a hand on her shoulder. Angelique hated it when he touched her, something about him just seemed off it always did. "I do hope you make the right choice for yourself." He smiled again and as soon as he was out of earshot Angelique brushed off the feeling of disgust after his hand touched her.

"Enough, I need my music now." She needed to relax, then she would make her choice.

_Some hours later:_

_Music Room, 8:15 p.m.:_

Angelique had been in the music room for hours now, but she hadn't started playing the piano until maybe an hour ago. She had been trying to wrap her mind around everything, graduating early, becoming the youngest witch to graduate in many years at the age of thirteen, becoming an apprentice to a top Potions Master, but most of all lowering her family to the state of dirt where they truly belonged, except Abbey of course.

She finally started playing, and the music…Beethoven's Fur Elise, began to work its way into her nerves. After she played that she played Bach's Prelude in C Major, Moonlight Sonata, and then went along to some traditional music which was quite relaxing. She loved music; it was an escape for her brain.

Angelique was so engrossed her music that she failed to hear the classroom door open and the sound of footsteps enter the room until she sense a presence behind her and stopped. Turning around she saw it was Professor Bags, much to her dismay.

"You missed dinner Angelique, is everything alright?" he approached slowly.

"Yes, I was playing so much I suppose I lost track of time. Sorry professor…"

"Oh no no it's quite alright I understand, I've had my fair share of skipping meals in my life." He cleared his throat. "Now, have you decided what you're going to do?" she sighed, she had decided moments ago.

"I have, and I'm going to take up that apprenticeship." He frowned. "I feel it as a chance to…open new doors for myself." She stood to get up, but he stopped her.

"Do you really feel that's best my dear, I mean…I know you don't have that many friends but…a lot of us would miss you." He walked closer, too close. "I would miss you."

"I would miss you as well sir, but if the opportunity comes knocking on my door I must answer." An old muggle saying. "I'm sorry sir, but I must take this." She tried to get up again, but once again he stopped her. "Sir please, I have to go."

"What's the rush, dinner is already over?"

"Yes but I don't want to get into trouble past curfew, now please let me pass." That time his hand was on her shoulder again.

"Angelique, I do not wish for you to leave." She tried to break loose, but his grip tightened. "You are not only my favorite student dear girl…you are so…beautiful." He panted the last word and his other hand was on her shoulder.

"Sir, this is very inappropriate." She would try to reason away, but that went out when he gripped her wrists in one hand and restrained them above her head. "Get…off!"

"Oh my dearest Angelique, how I've longed for this moment…" he stroked his fingers down her cheek. "I don't want you to go, I need you and I know that you need me…" he whispered huskily into her ear. Angelique felt a sense of disgust overcome her, worse than the one she felt hours ago.

"Let go of me!" she struggled but he straddled her legs on both sides of his waist. She felt something hard against her skirt, and it made her want to vomit. Bags' hand went over her chest, touching her boobs and moving under her shirt to grope them.

"So soft…so round…" he panted and then moved his hand to her thigh stroking the skin underneath. "Oh…my treasure." He whispered again before his fingers went into her panties and touched her most sacred spot. They started to rub, and Angelique felt her magic blast through her veins. "You're so wet for me Angelique…"

"I…said…get…OFF!" Angelique's magic increased again but she couldn't see straight as Bags' fingers worked their way into her.

"Oh…so hot, my lord would be so pleased…" a snap was heard in Angelique's mind, and with a hot wave of magic overflowing her she opened her mouth wide.

"GET OFF ME!" her magic reacted with her voice and Bags was instantly thrown across the room into the wall. A sickening crack was heard when his head hit the stone, and a thud when his body hit the floor. Angelique regained her senses, and realized she just killed a man…but to be sure, she approached him carefully and checked his pulse, he was dead. She remembered him saying, 'his lord would be pleased', and froze slightly.

"What's going on in here?" the deep voice of Professor Snape was heard, and the man walked through the door with Headmistress Malcolm and her secretary, wands drawn. "Ms. Potter…" she acted quick and checked his arms, and found the offending mark. A skull with a snake coming out of the mouth, the mark of a death eater; she knew about the mark because last summer she looked into James' old files of death eaters imprisoned after the war along with a sketch of the dark mark.

"Professor Snape…?" she looked up at him.

"What happened in here?" Malcolm checked Bags' pulse. "He's dead…"

"He tried to rape me." they stared at her in horror, and then Snape looked closely at Bags' face.

"I knew he looked familiar, he's an undercover Death Eater." He looked to Malcolm.

"I will inform the Aurors, and I will contact Mr. Lupin."

"No." they looked back to Angelique. "Don't speak of this to anyone."

"Ms. Potter we have to…" Angelique shook her head.

"Tell the Aurors, but not Remus. I don't want this to get out."

"Why?"

"He's dead, if the Aurors want the truth they can have my memories; but no one, not my family, must know about this."

"Ms. Potter…"

"Headmistress please, keep this between us." They all exchanged looks, but Malcolm nodded. "Professor Snape, I accept your offer." He looked at her strangely, but nodded. "When are you due to leave?"

"The day after tomorrow, that should…"

"Give me plenty of time to pack, but there's something else I must do before we leave." She finished for him, but after she spoke she saw he hated being interrupted.

"And what is that?"

"I'm changing my look, I won't do anything too drastic, but I will not go back looking like this." She flung her hair, as if trying to swat a bug. "And I'm updating my wardrobe."

"Very well, I will come to collect you when you are ready."

"And I will give you your diploma in the morning my dear, Angelique I am very sorry this happened to you." Malcolm's voice was deep with sincerity and sympathy.

"It's not your fault headmistress; he's not a problem anymore." Angelique hadn't meant to kill him, but she couldn't let him hurt anyone else.

"Ok, I will summon the aurors and it's best we all get our stories straight." They all went about, and Angelique made herself a note to pay a visit to the Beauty Shop in town first thing in the morning.

_The next day:_

"Alright then Ms. Potter, you are finished!" the hairdresser, Madame Aegina Bloom, was an expert witch on changing magical hair and a top makeover artist. Angelique came in with a request, and she was more than happy to oblige if she had the money. "Take a good look." She turned her around to look in the mirror, and if you saw Angelique before you wouldn't recognize her unless you saw the scar.

Angelique's waist long, dark red wavy hair was now jet black, with beautiful purple streaks; it was now just past her shoulders, layered with the ends curled towards Angelique's face. Her makeup was natural yet gothic, purple eye shadow with black eyeliner and mascara, and dark brown lipstick. She may only be thirteen, but she would be fourteen this coming July.

"Do you like it?" her assistant, Alicia Marker, asked with a broad smile.

"Love it, you ladies are miracle workers."

"Thank you very much, now remember this is permanent unless you have it changed back. Now your eyes, we cannot exactly change your biological color but we can do is give you these." Aegina held out a case, of magic colored contacts. "They will not hurt your eyes, they are only for show, but they will likely increase your vision."

"They will change my eye color?"

"Yes, to any color you wish. You can change the color by your own will, and here." She handed her a code of colors for the contacts. The colors were almost every color in the book, but the ones that caught her eye were the turquoise, honey, and amethyst.

"These won't hurt my eyes?" Aegina shook her head. "I'll take them, how much?"

"They are free with your makeover, they last a lifetime too." Angelique let them put them in, and the first color she changed her dark brown eyes was amethyst to match her hair. "You are by far our best customer."

"Thank you very much, how much is this?"

"Ten galleons my dear." Angelique paid her and left a good tip for them both. "Now then Ms. Potter, what are you going to do now?" Angelique gave a large smile looking at her reflection once more.

"I'm going shopping; I am going to update my wardrobe."

"Go for it girl!" Alicia cheered.

As Angelique left the shop she spotted none other than Professor Snape waiting for her outside. Did he know she was here?

"Professor Snape?"

"I was in the apothecary next door when I saw you through the windows. I must say Ms. Potter that is quite a change."

"Is it too much?" he shook his head.

"Your looks don't have anything to do with my opinion."

"Well I have shopping to do, would you like to accompany me or should I meet you back at the academy?"

"I will meet you back there; I trust you will do fine on your own?" she nodded. "Then I shall meet you later."

"Good day professor." He nodded and left down the street. Angelique disregarded him showing up so suddenly, and just went along until she came across a gothic boutique. This makeover was the beginning of a new life for her, well a second beginning. She was now a graduate of the American Academy; she was an apprentice to a top professor, and she was going back home an entirely new person.

She did know one thing though, Bags was only the start of her real enemies. He was dead, but there would be more to come soon enough.

_**Well what do you think? Like I said there would be a time skip, but there won't be very many big ones in fact this might be the only one. What do you think of Angelique's makeover, and if you have questions about why she didn't react scared when she was attacked then that will be explained in the next chapter.**_

_**Next chapter is when she returns with Snape but they stop at Hogwarts and I will say now the Potters will be there and it's going to have a good bit of drama. Abbey and Charlie will be there too, because around this chapter's time period Angelique has graduated a month before the end of the year. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	5. Hogwarts

_**I am very glad lots of you loved the makeover I gave Angelique, I apologize though if some of you didn't but remember Angelique is very rebellious and she wants to make her own life so that makeover was something to boost her personality and confidence which she has a lot of.**_

_**Perhaps I went a bit overboard with the lipstick, but still it's all part of the makeover.**_

_**Now this chapter is where Angelique returns with Snape, but they go off to Hogwarts so they can discuss what all they're going to do while she's his apprentice. Drama to come once the Potters see her new look, and some angry remarks from Charlie but Remus and Sirius are included in this one as well.**_

_**Written by myself and my fic friend AnnaBoleyna1536**_

_**We don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Angelique's Dorm Room:_

_A day later:_

"And…done!" Angelique slammed the top of her trunk down after packing the very last of her things. Taking one more look around her dorm room she made sure everything was packed and ready, and then shrank everything down to where it would fit inside her new black and pink butterfly and red rose handbag. Her shopping trip had gone well, she bought herself an entirely new wardrobe but she made sure she didn't go overboard with the jewels and clothes.

Professor Snape was waiting for her in the main office, and she wasn't going to keep him waiting much longer. She looked around one more time, and then left the dorm with the keys in hand. Only two years in this school and she was graduating today. The whole incident with Bags…Angelique didn't even want to think about that, she wasn't going to let it get her down.

'Time to go.' As she walked towards the headmistress's office she took in one last look of the school. She would miss the place, but for now she was going to take in everything and begin down a new road.

"Ah, there you are." He greeted her, but he looked a little impatient.

"Sorry sir, am I late?"

"Not quite, you're on time."

"Did I keep you waiting long?" he shook his head.

"Do you have everything?" she nodded. "Then let us be off, headmistress Malcolm is away but she wishes you the best." He handed her a scroll, which was her diploma certificate and her honors and awards for being the school's top student and for her grades.

"Of course." She saw him pull out a black quill pen, grabbed her hand, clicked it, and they were whisked away towards the International Floo Port. Snape paid for their tickets, first class, and they were led to a private floo.

"Your eye color is different."

"The contacts, I had them amethyst earlier, but I decided to change them to grey for now." He merely shrugged. "Does my appearance bother you?"

"No actually, you look good."

"Well thanks, so where are we going first?"

"To Hogwarts, I must clear a few things with the headmaster before you and I discuss the upcoming year." They were going to go over the plans, though Angelique was certain she would likely become his assistant but also be taught more advanced magic and potions. Once they reached the floo Snape handed the attendant the tickets, she marked them off, and then they were flooed straight to Hogwarts in a rush of green flames.

"Hmmm…" they ended up in the Headmaster's office, and while Angelique looked around she caught sight of an old man, dressed in blue robes, long white hair and beard, twinkling blue eyes, with crescent glasses.

"Ah Severus, you're back." The man stood up from his desk, and then Angelique noticed the red phoenix in the corner. "Who is this young lady?" he held out his hand and she shook it. "Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Pleasure sir."

"Albus, this is the girl I was telling you about." Albus Dumbledore, the man known for defeating Gellert Grindelwald years ago, and Chief Warlock in the Wizenagamot; she remembered him now. "May I present my new apprentice, Ms. Angelique Potter." Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly.

"Angelique Potter, this is the girl you said graduated three years ahead of her years?"

"Yes I am, you know Charlie no doubt." He nodded.

"Your brother, yes he said you went to another school. I must say though this is quite a surprise, you graduating and becoming my Potions' Professor's apprentice, astounding."

"Thanks."

"Your parents must be so proud." Angelique frowned and gave a nasty glare. "Ms. Potter?"

"They do not know, nor do I think they would care." she missed the odd look Snape was giving her.

"Why's that?" Angelique just looked away, saying nothing. "I see…well I was actually due to have a meeting with your parents and godfather."

"If I recall correctly Remus Lupin is the DADA professor this year?"

"Yes he is, do you wish to see him?" she nodded. "I will ask him to come as well."

"Albus I would like to take my apprentice to my office, when her parents arrive please tell me." Dumbledore nodded, and Snape led Angelique out of the office. They walked down a spiral staircase, past a gargoyle statue, and down a few corridors before someone called out to them.

"Severus there you are!" that voice, it was Remus. When Angelique turned around she saw the man coming towards them, but he stopped when he spotted her. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to halt your…"

"Hello Uncle Moony." She gave a wide grin, and Remus stared at her.

"I…I'm sorry I don't believe we've met." Her scar was hidden by the bangs, but when she moved them aside and changed her eye color his eyes widened. "A-Angelique?"

"The one and only." He smiled at her, and she rushed up to hug him. "It's wonderful to see you!" he spun her laughing, and then stopped suddenly.

"What the devil are you doing here? Don't tell me you decided to transfer?" she sniggered.

"As if…" she stopped when Snape cleared his throat.

"Lupin, what is it you need from me? Your potion?" Remus looked at Snape, and nodded. "I have another vial or two stored away. I will give it too you tonight." The full moon was three nights away, but it never hurt to be prepared.

"Thank you."

"Now, I'm sure you both have some catching up to do. I will be in my office, Ms. Potter I expect to see you in an hour at the gargoyle; by then your parents will arrive." She nodded and he left down the hall.

"Back to my question, what are you doing here Angelique? With Severus?" she smiled.

"We'd better talk somewhere more private, don't you think?" he nodded and they managed to find an empty classroom. "Now, for starters I have big news." she pulled out two scrolls from her bag and handed them to him. He unrolled them both, looked them over for a few seconds before his eyes widened again.

"You're…you're graduating from the academy!" he shouted in glee and picked her up again. "Oh cubby I am so proud of you!"

"I already have Remus, can you put me down please I'm too old for this." He laughed and set her down, but hugged her again.

"Angelique I can't believe you're…you've got to be…"

"The youngest witch to graduate from school in ages, yes I know. Now…does my new look seem odd to you?" he stepped back a bit and looked her over, but to her shock he actually laughed.

"I think this look suits you far better my dear, especially your hair." She stroked her bangs.

"So you like it?" he nodded. "Oh good because I have no intention of turning back."

"Are you wearing magical contacts?" she nodded. "Again love them, but what are you doing here at Hogwarts and why were you with Severus?"

"Well you know I wish to become a healer, and I've already taken my medical course. I decided to become Professor Snape's apprentice, and he's going to teach me the finer ways of potion making and I do believe he's going to help increase my knowledge on Dark Magic."

"His apprentice? He sought you out?"

"Actually Headmistress Malcolm sought him out and showed him the test I took, the graduation exam; he was actually pleased and he offered me the spot." Remus sighed. "What is it?"

"Well this shocks me, Severus wouldn't choose just anyone to be his apprentice. From what I know though it would have to be someone of great intelligence…and that's you." Angelique laughed. "My goodness, you are going to give everyone a run for their money."

"I know, that's why I did this." They hugged again. "How's Abbey?"

"She's fine; I think she will be tagging along today with James and Lily."

"Oh good, I can't wait to see her…." She didn't want to ask, but what the hell? "And Charlie?" Remus frowned slightly.

"He's…well he's been good as far as grades. He's good with his Quidditch, seeker you know that, but…as usual he tends to get into more trouble than he's worth." Angelique sniggered again. "I cannot tell you how many complaints I've heard from the others students, especially the Slytherins."

"Typical, he's begging for attention since James and Lily aren't around." In some ways Charlie was in fact just like James, but other times…no he was exactly like James but worse. "So, in an hour they'll be coming, could you show me your office professor?" Remus smiled again.

"Alright, right this way." He led her down the corridor, Angelique was going to have to get used to this place; after all she would be here for a few more years probably.

_An hour later, headmaster's office:_

Angelique and Remus made their way up to the headmaster's office, but they were of course met by Severus Snape at the gargoyle.

"Professor, did we keep you waiting?" he shook his head at her. "Shall we then?" Snape turned to the statue.

"Sherbert Lemon." The gargoyle moved aside for them, and they climbed up the spiral staircase before Angelique heard the familiar voices of her…family.

'Here we go.' They opened the door to Dumbledore's office, and of course besides the rest of the Potters Sirius was there as well. Angelique stepped forwards first, and when they all took a good look at her their jaws dropped and their eyes widened. "Hello everyone."

"Angie!" Abbey ran up to her and gave her a tight hug. Angelique laughed and hugged back before letting go. "Wow…you look good!"

"Thanks Abbey." She looked to the others. "Everyone."

"A-Angelique…?" Sirius looked confused.

"Yes?" a few moments of silence passed, until someone erupted.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You need not shout, I can hear you just fine." Angelique flipped her hair. "I decided a change was in order, so I had a makeover done. Plus, I decided to treat myself." She then examined her recently polished black fingernails.

"Angelique…you look like a punk!" James stared at her. "That image is not good for you, nor is it good for the family!"

"Well so what? I like my new look as do Abbey and Remus so I could care less if you like it or not."

"What is she doing here anyway?" Charlie stared at her. "Did she get expelled from that Yankee school?" he smirked as if expecting her to say yes.

"Quite the opposite, I have in fact graduated from that school." he shook his head at her.

"You're lying…" she smirked.

"Am I?" she held out her diploma and certificate, which James snatched from her. "That's proof I have officially graduated from the academy, and now I am taking up an apprenticeship." They continued to stare at the scroll, and then looked at Albus.

"She's lying isn't she?"

"No…no she isn't…" James' voice was full of shock. "What are you doing here then? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"I didn't think it was important." Abbey stared at her a moment. "Did you not just hear me say I'm taking up an apprenticeship?"

"An apprenticeship eh? So you've finally come to your senses?" Lily looked at her with her arms folded over her chest.

"Come to my senses, meaning what?" Angelique's voice went hard, but she knew what they meant.

"You're becoming an Auror; you're going to follow the family tradition." James answered her.

"No James I'm not, I am still planning to become a healer and my apprenticeship is in fact under…" she pointed at Professor Snape. "This man here, has asked me to become his apprentice and I accepted." That's when all hell broke loose.

"You're apprenticing under Snape!" Sirius shouted in anger.

"You are not becoming a healer Angelique you are a Potter!" James shouted after him. "I cannot believe you, first you go against our wishes and go to a Yankee school in the states, then you go and turn yourself into a dark punk, and now you're apprenticing under a death eater! I won't have it!"

"You have no say in it James, Angelique is a brilliant young girl and Severus wouldn't choose just anyone to teach under such an opportunity." Remus' voice was stern. "If she wants to be a healer then that's her choice, as is this apprenticeship and I support her."

"Me too, Angelique would do better as a healer than an Auror anyway." Abbey stood before their parents. Lily and James stared at the two in shock, and then it turned to anger.

"I cannot believe this Remus; you are actually alright with our daughter doing this to us?" Lily put her hand over her face as if she were embarrassed by this.

"Let it go Mum at least she's already graduated from school." Abbey stood by her sister. "She should do what she wants."

"Stay out of this Abigail! How do you think this affects us?" James yelled.

"Don't yell at her!" Angelique shouted that time.

"Don't you yell at me!" Angelique wanted so much to hex him right then and there, but held back as she calmed herself down.

"I could care less how it affects you, I had the money to change my look and I took my chance."

"How did you get the money?" Lily looked suspicious.

"Simple, I went Gringotts and made a withdrawal. I also have my own account set up, and some parts of the family fortune go to me each month." James looked at her aghast. "Surprised are you? Well of course it could be done since I am in fact the firstborn."

"You are not the firstborn I am!" Charlie disagreed.

"On the contrary little brother, our birth certificates both state that I was born before you. I double checked with the hospital and they too say so. You would know of course, wouldn't you James?" she looked at him.

"James?" Remus and Sirius stared at him.

"Charlie was the firstborn, not you." They didn't seem to realize Angelique called him by his first name.

"I've got a certificate, witnesses and notes that say otherwise, but believe what you want. I am taking this apprenticeship, I am becoming a healer and you won't tell me what I can and can't do."

"How can you this to your family Angelique? Do you have any idea how this is going to affect Charlie?" Lily looked like she could cry.

"I am merely following my own desires; it will not affect you nor Charlie. But of course if you still believe that my look is dark then here's another reason I changed…I didn't want to look like you anymore." Lily's green eyes widened like saucers. "I simply cannot look at the mirror anymore and resemble a woman I hate."

"Hate…?" Charlie whispered to himself but no one paid him any mind at the moment.

"Angelique we only want the best for you, but if you don't grow out of this phase and soon…then we cannot help you." Dumbledore stared at the woman.

"Lily that was not necessary." Angelique ignored him.

"I don't want nor do I need YOUR help Lily, I can do fine on my own I always have. Besides your help wouldn't be much use to me anyway." Lily gasped.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" James walked up to her. "You have pulled some stunts over the years Angelique but this is going too far! You are not apprenticing under my enemy and you are going to turn your appearance back!" Angelique just rolled her now honey eyes.

"Professor Snape may be your enemy but he's not mine, and I will not turn back nor do I plan on doing what's best for the family." She stared at him hard. "It's my life, so it's my choice." James looked ready to slap her, but Remus stood in front of her.

"James, don't do something you might regret."

"It's ok Moony, he just wants me to be like Charlie which I cannot nor will not ever be like Charlie." Lily let out a heavy sigh.

"If only…" she whispered and Angelique caught her.

"Don't even go there." Angelique warned. Several silent moments passed, and then a light chuckle was heard.

"As entertaining as this soap opera is, my apprentice and I have much to discuss. Albus…?" Snape looked at Dumbledore.

"You can go Severus, I will handle the Potters."

"Angelique…" Angelique and Snape headed for the door when she heard Sirius call her. "If you do this then you will regret it for the rest of your life." She stopped, and slowly turned back around to face Sirius.

"Sirius…" Remus glared at the man.

"I already regret having you as a godfather, but I don't think I'll regret doing this. Good day Black." She didn't see the look of shock cross the dog's face. Angelique just followed Professor Snape out of the headmaster's office after hugging Abbey once more, and didn't bother to look back.

_**Hopefully that was enough for you, sorry if it wasn't the type of drama some of you were thinking off but I didn't want to put in any 'childish' drama just yet. Plus Angelique has to be the mature one here, it's in her personality.**_

_**How'd you like the scene though? Get my little hint with Charlie?**_

_**Next chapter will have a little get together with Severus and Angelique, just to the point of what they're going to do while she works under him. The Potters will show up again, and there will be more drama; and I think the chapter after that will involve Abbey starting off Hogwarts, but some quality time with her big sister.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	6. Plans

_**I'm really happy lots of you loved how Angelique handled the situation; I didn't want to make her as bad as the Potters. I hope this chapter is as good for you as it was good for me writing it.**_

_**I do have other fics to write, but while this one's ideas are still fresh on my mind I'm going to be updating as I go. Plus I'll be writing other chapters to other fics with this one so please bear with me. Updates aren't always going to be fast, but they will come.**_

_**This will show the Potters' reactions after Angelique leaves, then it will flip to Angelique and Snape discussing their plans for the upcoming year.**_

_**Written with the help of my fic friend AnnaBoleyna1536, who by the way is having some health problems with her back. She has polycystic ovaries and kidney problems, and she's in a lot of pain everyday so if you can please say a prayer for her. She needs the support.**_

_**We don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Did she just say…?" Sirius' voice was barely above a whisper as they whole room watched Angelique leave with Snape.

"Yes she did, and I'm certain she meant it." Abbey spoke up. "I don't get it Mum, Dad…Angie has graduated from school at an early age, and she's super smart, beautiful, and talented. What is the problem?" she knew their problem, but she was willing to stand by her sister.

"This is just a silly phase James; she'll grow out of it." Lily walked over to her husband touching his arm.

"This is not a phase Lily, Angelique is way past any phases I can think of. I honestly see nothing wrong with her working under Severus he's a good teacher."

"He's a death eater Moony!" Sirius shouted.

"That is enough!" Dumbledore shouted and everyone turned to him. "James, Lily…I didn't call you here to start trouble."

"Albus our daughter is going against our wishes!"

"Lily forgive me but she is nearly fourteen, and she has already told you her plans which I see no problem with. Severus is a good professor, and regardless of your past histories I seriously doubt he will do anything to harm Angelique."

"Thank you Albus." Remus spoke up. "Don't sound so surprised with her words James, Lily. She's had this planned out for a while now."

"You knew?" James looked at Remus shocked.

"Yes, because I knew Angelique would never go the way you wanted and I for one think she will do well as a healer. She's graduated now, and Severus will teach her everything else there is to know. She'll make a fine apprentice."

"She must become an Auror Remus; we can't have her showing up Charlie." Charlie remained silent; Remus could see he was puzzled by something.

"Is that what you're worried about? James she already has outwitted Charlie, she is the youngest witch to graduate from the academy not to mention possibly the brightest witch of her age. I'm sorry but whatever life you want her to live; you might as well just give up."

"Remus…you're one of my best friends and I love you, but you cannot tell me how to raise my daughter." James was stern. "Charlie is more important right now, she just has to see it."

"Oh she already has." Abbey's voice was hard. "She's always seen that Charlie's more important, but she doesn't care."

"Abigail now is not the time…" Lily tried.

"No it is, I don't think you all know exactly what Angie is capable of doing. Then again why would you?" they stared at her, but shook their heads and turned back to Dumbledore. Of course they would avoid the conversation.

"Why did you ask us to come Albus?" James asked.

"Hmm…I was calling to tell you that Peter Pettigrew…he's escaped from Azkaban." Everyone's eyes widened. "They aren't sure how, but he's disappeared and even if he was the traitor we think it's best that your family be put under protection."

"Protection?" Lily looked at James.

"We have an idea…well I do…he might be going underground. Now that he's escaped I doubt he will try anything. I would advise though that you increase the barriers and wards around your house."

"When did this happen?" James asked. "No one in the department has said anything."

"It's because it was discovered this morning, Fudge wanted to keep it quiet but you have the right to know since it was your family he betrayed." Abbey knew the story, but of course she would be telling Angelique about it later or Remus might. "Also, there's the matter of training Charlie." He looked at Charlie.

"We agreed to train him Albus, but we can't do anything over the summer. His magic has to rest or he could strain himself." Sirius spoke up.

"Then you can merely teach him strategy, we all know Voldemort will return and I fear it will be soon. That and…" he looked away.

"And what Albus?" Lily looked at her husband.

"We…we're having a little event going on next year. I cannot tell you what, but I know that something is bound to happen; I can feel it in my old bones."

"Your instincts haven't been wrong before; we were actually planning on a vacation this summer."

"Where to?"

"To the beach, we have…what the muggles call a condominium. We are leaving a week after school lets out." Abbey's eyes widened. She didn't know anything about a vacation.

"Will you be going as well Sirius?"

"Yes, but at a later time. I have some hours to catch up on."

"Remus?"

"No, I cannot take the time to go on a vacation." Abbey looked at him. "I will need the summer to find a new job." Abbey knew why, word had gotten out about Remus' werewolf condition and the parents didn't want their kids being taught by a werewolf. He deserved the job, but as usual he thought more of others than himself.

"And you young Abigail, you are due to come to Hogwarts next year correct?" Abbey nodded. "I assume you'll want to spend more time with your sister?"

"Yes." The old man smiled. "Angie and I spend all of our summer time together."

"Angelique is grounded when she comes home; she is not leaving her room until school starts." James said sternly.

"That's not fair dad! She didn't do anything wrong." Abbey argued.

"She disobeyed us Abigail, she won't be going with us."

'Like she ever has.'

"James I don't believe you're being fair, Angelique is a bright young girl and if she were my daughter I would be proud of her."

"I won't have her working under Snape, nor will I have her being a healer. Either she does as I say, or she will spend the rest of her year in her room."

"Then I suppose I won't be going back to Potter Manor." Angelique's voice was heard from the door, where she stood with her arms folded. "So you don't want me to go on vacation with you, that's fine. Not like I've ever gone before."

"That's it, Angelique you are already grounded but if you insist on being so difficult for us then you can spend the rest of the summer helping the house elves." Angelique smirked.

"No I don't think I will, that's why I came back here. Since I'm nearly fourteen I can come and go as I wish, I already have all of my things and Professor Snape has offered me a place here during the summer. Of course if that doesn't work out I can always stay with Remus."

"You are always welcome at my home Cubby." Angelique smiled.

"You will not!"

"I don't have to listen to you James, while I may not be fully emancipated to my rights I do in fact get to do as I want. Since I no longer consider your house my home and I haven't for nearly nine years soon to be ten, I can live where I wish and still have access to the family vaults. Even if you do disown me, I will still have access and what's in my own vault is more than enough for me to live on until I find a job. So either way, you cannot bind me."

"James…" Lily held him back; he looked ready to snap with the vein pulsing in his head.

"You want to throw your life away with Snape? Fine, you're not welcome back at the house until you come to your senses."

"James!" Remus shouted.

"No Moony, if Angelique wants to ruin her life then so be it! Soon enough she will see that what we want for her is…"

"Is nothing to me." Angelique only frowned. "I will never be like Charlie, I will only be myself. My life has improved since I started at the academy, I'm only sorry I wasn't here to make sure Abbey was well cared for." She looked at Abbey. "Charlie…do yourself and favor and grow up. Stop trying to be something you aren't otherwise you'll be driven down a road that you might never get out of." With that she left, and this time Angelique didn't stop walking until the echoing sounds of her footsteps faded completely.

"James that was not wise." Dumbledore's voice was hard. "It's not my interest of what goes on in your family, but unless you want to lose a daughter I would suggest you realize your mistakes before anyone else does. Charlie…I will see you later on."

"Yes sir." Abbey noticed how Charlie looked as if something troubled him, but she knew that when given the chance he would forget all about this.

"I want to stay with Remus this summer." Abbey spoke up.

"You…" James started but Lily stopped him, shaking her head. "Fine, you can stay with Remus for the summer but you had best be away from him during the full moon."

"She will be." Remus nodded, but he was restraining to hold his anger back.

"Fine, good day Albus." The Potters left through the floo, although Charlie was still a bit dazed. Abbey looked to Remus and he pulled her into a hug.

"Remus, I think you and I need to talk alone. Abigail, why don't you go and see your sister?"

"I don't know the way to…?" Dumbledore held up a map.

"Use this; just make sure you knock before entering Professor Snape's rooms." Abbey took the map, and then left out the door leaving the two men alone to speak.

_In Snape's office:_

"Hmph…" Angelique had made her way back to the dungeons quickly. She would feel angry if this was all new but she wasn't, frankly she could care less if James and Lily wanted her there or not.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked as she entered the rooms again.

"I'm fine, nothing I haven't heard before."

"I see, Angelique you are now my apprentice so I feel that you and I should try to get a few things out of the way. For starters, what exactly is the relationship between you and your parents?" he didn't know the full story, but Angelique was more than willing to tell him.

"They see Charlie as their precious child and me as nothing, Abbey is very lucky that they give her some attention but of course Charlie is the favorite." She said it calmly.

"You do not feel angered by this?" she shook her head.

"Getting angry got me nowhere, so I merely learned to ignore it just as they do me. Sirius is no different, in fact I think he prefers Charlie because he's a boy and James' son." He stared at her in surprise, but not shock. "It's always been that way; they don't care for me so I don't care for them. Abbey and Remus are my only family; they are the only ones I love."

"Lupin cares for you like his own, I could see that. Has he not said anything to them?"

"He wants to so much, but I tell him there's no point. He's the father I've always wanted, more of a godfather to me and Abbey than Sirius. If he weren't a werewolf he would've gone to the Ministry to get custody of me and Abbey, but of course werewolves can't adopt due to the stupid creature laws." Severus nodded.

"Yes…" he paused, almost too quickly.

"I know you don't like Charlie, or James. What's his deal with you anyway?"

"Gryffindors and Slytherins have been rivals for centuries; of course James Potter was the worst of them all. He liked to bully the Slytherins, mainly me, for fun. He saw it as a game, and when he dated Lily it got worse but of course he only did it when she wasn't around." Angelique rolled her eyes.

"So he considers you his enemy merely because you are a Slytherin?" he nodded. "Then he's more pathetic than I thought, but are you the same to the other students?"

"Only when needed, which is nearly a lot due to their incompetence."

"Hmm, well if you give Charlie hell for being stupid please feel free to continue. The fool deserves to know the world does not revolve around him." Severus actually chuckled.

"You are quite hostile my dear, I have a feeling you and I will get along fine." Angelique smiled. "Do you hate your brother?" she shrugged.

"I don't really know, but it's not something I ponder. Abbey and I have always been close, ever since she was born and I was the one who took care of her." His eyes narrowed. "It's a long story, but basically the first time was when I was three and she was only a week old. James and Lily had taken Charlie to a game and Sirius was with them, Remus didn't come by until later on but when he did he saw me feeding Abbey in the living room."

"You didn't have help?" she nodded her head.

"The house elves made the formula, and showed me how to feed and change her. I was mad that James and Lily left her there, but after I spent time taking care of her I knew she needed me. The first time, Remus was furious they left me alone with her and wanted to call the Ministry. I told him no, and he came around after he saw that I would do everything to take care of Abbey myself. He helped and stayed until they returned, but of course Lily didn't bother to see Abbey after that so Remus and I put her to bed." She frowned at the memory, but pushed it aside as Snape stared at her in shock.

"You're telling the truth?"

"I have no reason to lie, James and Lily may be my parents by blood but they haven't been a mother or father to me in years. It's nothing though, so what's the plan for the upcoming year?"

"Well for starters you are my apprentice so you are not subject to any punishments given out by other teachers, meaning since you are not a student here should you get into trouble it comes back to me. I will decide your assignments and duties, and speaking of which…" he pulled out a scroll from his desk. "This is your list of privileges you will have as my apprentice, sort of similar to a prefect but with a little more."

"Oh?" Angelique unrolled the scroll, and as she read over the contents she let out a small smile. "I can dock points; I can roam the castle after hours as long as I tell you where I am going, I'm also allowed to help tutor the students if they wish it, and…" the last one at the bottom stunned her. "You're going to let me teach?"

"Not all the time, but it will be a test of your abilities. That won't happen until perhaps spring, for you will begin making potions for me after you train and of course if you choose so…you can become an Animagus."

"Really?" she had thought of becoming an Animagus, but she hadn't been sure if she would be allowed to do so under Snape.

"Yes, as my apprentice you are entitled to learn and explore new opportunities. As long as you abide by my rules, complete your daily assignments and do as I say, you will be free to do as you wish."

"Will this involve anything strenuous? I do like a challenge…" she could see she surprised him by saying that.

"Depending on your accomplishments but the tasks will be greater with each improvement. Based on your skills and intelligence as I have viewed you will do greatly."

"And my living arrangements?"

"You have room and board here, though it's not set up yet. It will be close to my own chambers, but during meals you will be sitting either with me or you can sit at the Slytherin table if you wish."

"I won't have any trouble from the Slytherins will I?"

"They respect me, and they know I have an apprentice now. They will not give you trouble to put their house at risk, I cannot say the same for the others though." Angelique only smirked.

"I could care less about them, but if they grow to like me I'll be nice." She sighed. "Also…I will likely be staying with Remus this summer."

"Or you can stay here."

"In a tall empty castle, perhaps when the full moon comes out. Abbey and I will…" before she could finish speaking a loud knock was heard at the door.

"Enter." The door opened and inside stepped Abbey.

"Angie." Angelique smiled and rushed to give her sister a hug. "Got lost, finally found the room. Hello Professor Snape."

"Ms. Potter." He nodded at her.

"I told Mum and Dad I wanted to be with Remus this summer, they said yes." Angie smiled.

"I'll be with him as well, but when the full moon comes we might end up staying here for a bit. You know how Remus gets after the cycle." Abbey nodded. "Did Charlie try to…?" she shook her head.

"He went quiet after you left, but that's it." Angelique looked at Severus.

"You ladies can chat outside if you wish; I have another class before dinner. No doubt Lupin will want to see you soon." They nodded and left the room heading back down to the halls leading to the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office.

"So tell me Abbey, what's new?"

_**Not exactly how I wanted to end it but oh well. Next chapter's going to have a little more in it, because it's where the new year begins and Abbey starts Hogwarts. I will likely put it in Abbey's part first, then flip it to Angelique's.**_

_**Might include the Potters or Sirius showing up to see the ceremony, not sure yet but expect a little drama from Charlie. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	7. Sorting & Surprises

_**For the guest reviewer named 'A Reader' if you don't like the fic then please don't read it; I for one don't think of Angelique as a Mary Sue because she's not super nice or perky. She's straight forward, she's brutally honest and mature and last I checked Mary Sues aren't like that. Sorry you hate the name too but like I said before I have no intention of making her exactly like Harry Potter that's the point of OCs and Non-canon, besides I already said the Potters were alive in this one. **_

_**If you have a problem with the way the fic is then please don't waste anyone's time. True everyone has their own opinion, but please if you really dislike certain fics then feel free to look the other way.**_

_**Now this chapter starts off where Abbey goes to Hogwarts, then it will flip to Angelique watching as she's sorted and when they announce the Tri-Wizard Tournament.**_

_**Written with the help of my fic friend AnnaBoleyna1536 and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Some months later:_

"Ugh…I'm so nervous." Abigail Potter was in her bedroom at Potter Manor getting ready for the evening to come. She was starting Hogwarts today or tonight at least but starting no less. After spending the summer with Remus and Angie she couldn't wait to get back to the school to see her big sister.

Of course she had to leave Remus' home a week before school started to gather her school supplies, but it wasn't too bad with her parents and Charlie. Angelique had been supportive as had Remus, they said they didn't care what house she was put in as long as she was happy. James and Lily on the other hand wanted her in Gryffindor with Charlie, but that was the one house she didn't want to be in.

She knew how Charlie was, he was a bully at school always picking on the Slytherins and starting trouble. She only hoped that with Angie there she could end up in a house close to her. James and Lily would never approve, but oh well.

"Abigail are you ready yet?" Lily called from in the hall.

"Almost!" she called back. Abbey had fun going into town to get her supplies, especially about receiving her wand and her familiar which was in fact a brown rabbit almost as big as a cat. She named him Darwin, for some reason she liked the name and it fit him. The only familiar Charlie had was an owl, one that was in fact solid black with large grey eyes and it was a mean little bird to anyone but Charlie.

She made sure she had everything, including the butterfly clip Remus gave her and the picture of herself and Angelique they took last month. She even had the old album they'd made together when they were kids, which contained a few photos of their parents and Charlie with them but those had Angelique frowning. Once she was sure everything was packed, she shut her trunk and rolled it out into the hall. After going downstairs she spotted Charlie and her parents waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Ready." Lily smiled and walked over to her.

"It's come at last, my baby girl is starting Hogwarts." She kissed her forehead. "Oh you will do so well in Gryffindor." Abbey tried to smile, but only got so far.

"Don't worry mum, I'll teach her all the ropes." That time she actually frowned.

"I think I'll do fine on my own Charlie." She wanted to be closer to Angelique, not be considered second best as Charlie's baby sister. She'd met his friends and while they were alright one was a pig with a big mouth and one was an annoying know-it-all with bushy hair.

"You should look up to your brother Abbey, he can tell who're the goods and the bads especially those Slytherins." James said after cleaning off his glasses.

"I'll believe it when I see it Dad." Abbey pulled her trunk and Darwin's cage along. "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Oh yes we should, it's nearly ten thirty!" Lily rushed everyone outside and they took a portkey to an alley near the train station. They made their way through the platforms until they reached nine and ten and made it through the barrier. Abbey looked around at the crowd of people, then spotted the brood of Weasleys coming over.

"Oh James, Lily there you are! Hello Charlie." Molly Weasley smiled. "And hello Abigail."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Abbey liked the Weasleys, they were alright but it was the next to youngest, Ron Weasley she didn't like. Well him and the youngest one, the one obsessed with Charlie and his fame it was absolutely sickening.

"Are you eager to start Hogwarts?" Abbey nodded.

"I can't wait to see my sister." Molly kept smiling.

"Oh yes how is Angelique doing?" Abbey was surprised the Weasleys even knew about Angelique, but of course James and Lily rarely talked about her.

"She's fine, she left with Remus this morning." A bold lie, Angelique wouldn't go anywhere near the Potters. They hadn't even bothered to write to her over the summer.

"I see, well we'd best get the children onto the train it will leave soon." Abbey let them take her trunk and Darwin to the conductor to load and hugged and kissed her and Charlie before they boarded. Abbey was about to walk through the door when she spotted someone coming over, a tall blonde boy with grey eyes and a pointed face with a man looking similar facial features but longer hair.

"Potter." The man looked at James.

"Malfoy." They looked ready to attack each other, but it wouldn't do well to cause a scene with so many witnesses. "Go on Draco." The boy moved past Charlie and took off into another car.

"C'mon Abbey." Abbey frowned at Charlie.

"Only Angie can call me that, not you." She said and Charlie just shrugged. Charlie had been trying all summer to convince Abbey that Gryffindor was better than the other houses, but she knew he liked to exaggerate only because he was on the Quidditch team and BWL. She loved him, but he was stupid and selfish, and childish.

"Bye sweethearts! Behave yourselves!" Lily and James waved goodbye to them, but as the train began to move Abbey didn't want to sit with Charlie and his friends, but where else could she sit?

"Abbey!" she turned around to see Angie coming over, much to her surprise.

"Angie!" the two sisters embraced each other quickly.

"What're you doing here?" Charlie looked at Angelique in shock.

"I decided to accompany my little sister to Hogwarts, is that a problem?" Angelique frowned at Charlie.

"I…n…"

"Hey Charlie mate!" Ron Weasley came over but stopped when he spotted Angelique. "Who's…?" they had never met.

"Angelique Potter, you must be Ron Weasley." The boy nodded. "Well now I'm taking my little sister with me, if she wants to come that is." Abbey smiled.

"I do."

"Good, I have a few friends I think you'll like." Abbey smiled.

"I thought you wanted to sit with me Abigail?" Charlie tried to look hurt but Abbey saw right through him.

"Sorry Charlie, I don't want to end up listening to another of your tales on how Gryffindor is the best house or one of Granger's dumb lectures. I'll see you at the school." she followed Angelique to another car which was full of people Angie's age.

"Hello everyone." Angelique greeted them.

"Hello Angelique." They all greeted her.

"Who's this?" the same blonde boy from earlier spoke up.

"Draco, this is my little sister Abigail Potter. Abbey these are Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bullstrode, and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin house." They all nodded at Abbey.

"Nice to meet all of you, um Angie?"

"Yes?"

"Mind if we talk alone for a bit?" she wasn't trying to be rude, but Abbey still had some worries she wanted to tell her sister.

"Sure, we'll be right back."

"Make sure you come back before the trolley comes!" Goyle called after them and Angelique only laughed. They found an empty car and Angelique locked and blinded the windows before they began.

"What's wrong?" Abbey sighed.

"I'm worried about starting school, on one hand people could like me for me, on the other hand they'll compare me and you to Charlie, if not maybe they'll ignore me based on whatever house I'm in."

"You're still worried about that? Abbey I told you I don't care what house you're in, all I care about is you enjoying school. It'll be hard, but you'll make it through and if you need tutoring you can come to me or your teachers."

"I know, but truthfully you know I don't want to be in Gryffindor, if anything I'd rather be a Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

"Well either one would make me happy for you." Angelique pulled Abbey into a hug. "Don't let the Slytherins scare you, they aren't all bad. In fact…their only problem is Charlie trying to pick fights with them each chance he gets."

"So he really is the bully?" Angelique nodded.

"It's not just them either; it's even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that have problems with him as well but the girls…" Angelique rolled her eyes. "Most are blinded by his fame, others don't care, and very few just ignore him."

"No surprise."

"Besides, the real fun starts in Potions because Snape has told me if I do well he might let me teach the class in the future." Abbey's face broke into a smile. "Wanted to tell you sooner but…why spoil the surprise?"

"After what happened at the World Cup nothing surprises me much anymore." The Quidditch world cup had been attacked by Death Eaters, thankfully though no one had been killed it was more of a spook attack. Some were injured though; the real nerve grabber was the Dark Mark that someone conjured just over the burned ruins of the camps outside the pitch.

"I will also say that something big is supposed to happen this year, but I cannot say if it's good or bad."

"How so?" Angelique shrugged.

"Can't say, we'll just have to wait until tonight; now I'm in the mood for some candy, how about you?"

"Yeah." They went back to the car full of Slytherins, both just ready to make it back to the school to begin the new year.

_Some hours later, Great Hall of Hogwarts:_

"Hmm." Angelique and Abbey had arrived at Hogwarts some moments ago, but while Abbey took the boats with the other first years Angelique took a carriage with the Slytherins. During the summer Angelique hung out with a few Slytherins Severus introduced her to, mainly Draco and his group and they actually had plenty of stories to tell her about Charlie.

She'd remember to use that to her advantage, but only when necessary. This apprenticeship wasn't about revenge; it was about making a new road for her to take on her own in the future.

"You alright Angelique?" Severus asked as he poured her a glass of pumpkin juice. She was sitting at the teacher's table, and was receiving a lot of stares from everyone else. She spotted Charlie sitting with his friends shooting her a couple of strange stares but she ignored them.

"Fine sir, just curiously waiting for the sorting to begin." She had changed on the train, and other than having her black and purple hair pinned up and her makeup looking evenly, she wore only a simple black and silver dress with leggings and her new leather boots. She also wore bat earrings, and a bat choker around her neck which she had been saving for Halloween but what the hell right?

"It will begin...right about now." On cue the first years walked in behind Professor McGonagall, and Angelique spotted Abbey in the middle of them as they stepped up to the stage where the sorting hat was on a stool.

"Now as we begin, I will call your name and you will come sit here. You will be sorted into your house and go sit with your housemates." Minerva unrolled the scroll and held up the hat in one hand. "Leroy Montague." A small boy with curly brown hair and freckles nervously stepped forward.

"Hmmm, oh yes…" the hat spoke. "You shall go to…HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hufflepuff table cheered and he ran to a seat.

"Michelle Fyfe." A blonde girl with pigtails bounced over to the seat.

"Oh my…yes you belong in RAVENCLAW!" she ran to the Ravenclaw table.

"Thomas Girasol!" a boy with a pale face and jet black hair came up to the stool, but before the hat even touched his head completely it shouted out 'GRYFFINDOR!' he ran over and was greeted by the two twin Weasleys and Charlie. "Roxanne Mitchell!" a sandy-blonde girl came over.

'When is Abbey coming?' Angelique was eager to see where her sister would end up, and sent Abbey a wink before the other girl made it over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Abigail Potter!" right on time too. Angelique leaned in as Abbey slowly made her way to the stool and sat down. Once the hat was placed on her head it seemed to be quite deep in thought.

"Oh my…such a young mind and yet so mysterious; you are smart, yes and you are brave, but I can see that your loyalties lie elsewhere." The hat looked up for a moment, and then sighed. "I will put you in…SLYTHERIN!" Angelique watched as Abbey's face broke into a wide happy grin.

"YES!" she shouted and ran to the table before shooting Angelique a wave. Angelique waved back, but Charlie on the other hand looked ready to hex the hat. It didn't matter though, but the look on his face was priceless.

"Did you know that would happen?" Severus whispered to her.

"No, I actually thought she's go to Ravenclaw. I can only imagine what James and Lily would think once they catch wind of this." The rest of the sorting went by rather quickly, all Angelique could do was smile as she watched her baby sister converse with her new housemates.

'I'm so proud of you Abbey.' She smiled again and once the sorting ended Dumbledore made his way to the podium and everyone went silent.

"Now that we're all seated and sorted, I'd like to introduce the new addition to our family here at Hogwarts. Please welcome Ms. Angelique Potter, who will be taking on the role of Professor Snape's apprentice. She is in fact a graduate student of the American Magical Academy, and she will be treated with the utmost respect during her time here with us. Good luck Ms. Potter." Angelique stood and nodded at them all, the only ones not cheering were Charlie's group and a few other Gryffindors.

'Eat your heart out Charlie; this should be a fun year for us both.'

"Now that that's settled, I have a very special announcement for you. This year the castle will not only be your home, but also home to some very special guests as well." He paused. "You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event called the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Everyone gasped and awed, Angelique only listened. "For those of you who don't know the Tri-Wizard tournament has three schools that compete in a series of magical contest with one champion per school. I will make it clear that if chosen you will have to stand alone, and believe me when I say that these contests are not for the faint-hearted. More of that later, for now please join me in welcoming our first guests the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime." The large doors opened and in came several beautiful young girls wearing baby blue uniforms. As they walked down the aisle they sighed twice and then ran gracefully to the front before showing a little magic for their introduction.

"Wow…" Angelique saw the headmistress, and she was mighty large, probably half giant just like Hogwarts' game keeper Rubeus Hagrid. Dumbledore kissed her hand and she stepped to the side with her girls; it wouldn't surprise Angelique if any of those girls were part veela, they were lovely.

"And now please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff!" a loud booming and stomping sound was heard, and several young men wearing black and dark brown uniforms with shaved heads came barreling in. Some wore fur coats and hats, all the way from Bulgaria too, and one of their top students was Viktor Krum the international Quidditch Seeker.

Dumbledore and the man Karkaroff, whom Angelique knew was a former death eater, embraced briefly and then Karkaroff stepped to the side taking the seat on the opposite of Severus' chair. The man was creepy enough on his own, but when he sat close to them it made it worse.

"Again welcome guests, welcome to our school. I'm sure you will treat our guests with respect as they will for us, and for now…" Dumbledore pointed his wand to the top of a jeweled tower and it melted away revealing a giant goblet, the Goblet of Fire. "The goblet of fire, anyone wishing to put forth their name to compete may do so by this hour on Thursday night. I wouldn't do so likely, because if chosen there is no turning back. The tournament has begun, but for safety measures the Ministry has conducted a new rule which will be explained by Mr. Bartimus Crouch, the head of Magical Defense." A man made his way through to the front, but after he entered the ceiling began to clap with thunder and lightning, but then ray of light from the back entrance made it fade away.

"Who was…?" Angelique turned around to see a man with a large staff, a metal leg, and a magical eye going in all directions enter.

"Alastor Moody, an Auror for the Ministry and an old friend of Dumbledore. He'll be taking the role as DADA professor." Severus answered her.

"I see." Once everyone calmed down Crouch stepped forward extending his hands.

"After due consideration, the Ministry has decided that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen is allowed to put their name forth." A large roar of protest came from some of the students, especially the twin redheads at the Gryffindor table.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared over everyone. As the speeches continued Angelique noticed Moody taking a drink from a canteen he pulled from his pocket.

'Hmm…yes this is definitely going to be interesting.'

_**Yeah I kind of switched up the scene to avoid any copyright issues. It will continue in the next chapter, along with Angelique's first day as Snape's apprentice. Might give in something from the Potters once they learn about Abbey being in Slytherin; can you imagine their reactions? **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	8. Letters

_**Well I'm glad lots of you liked how I put Abbey in Slytherin, believe me I was trying to decide between Ravenclaw or Slytherin but the reason will be explained here. **_

_**In this chapter it will pick up where it left off, but it will begin with Abbey and Angie heading for the Slytherin dorms when Charlie 'voices' his opinion of Abbey's house. Also gonna include the Potter's reactions and a bit of Angelique's first day as Snape's apprentice.**_

_**Written with the help of my fic friend AnnaBoleyna1536 and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Once Crouch finished his speech about the tournament everyone went back to finishing their dinner before it was soon time for them to head back to the dorms. Angelique saw Abbey get up from the table and come over to her, so Severus let her leave to escort Abbey to the dorms herself.

"I'm so excited about tomorrow!" Abbey was bouncy with happiness, she was glad to be in Slytherin but also glad that she would be close to Angelique.

"Well you're gonna need a good night's sleep because the first day's always the toughest, until you get used to the schedule that is."

"Are you going to teach tomorrow?" Angelique shook her head.

"Not for a while remember? I'm probably just going to be making potions with Professor Snape and he'll see how I do before I start anything else."

"Ok, but will you be in class with me?"

"Maybe, but we'll just wait and see ok?" Abbey nodded and hugged Angelique tightly around the waist. "Are you worried about them?"

"Nah." Abbey shook her head. "As long as I'm near you I don't care." Angelique smiled.

"Abbey!" both girls paused in the corridor seeing Charlie and his two friends coming over.

"Back off Charlie." Angelique stood tall but Charlie didn't look at her.

"You actually let that hat put you in the snake house? Are you mental?" Abbey glared. "Wait until mum and dad hear about this, they'll demand you get resorted!"

"That won't happen you pea brained buffoon, students have to ask for a resort not the parents."

"Stay out of this Angelique." Charlie snarled.

"No, Abbey is fine with being in Slytherin and if you three would pull your heads out of your arses you'd see that not all Slytherins are bad."

"They're all children of death eaters!" Ronald Weasley protested.

"I'm a Slytherin now, does that make me the child of death eaters?" Abbey countered. "And don't call me Abbey only Angelique can call me that."

"With the way James and Lily act it wouldn't surprise me." Angelique said and all three teens gaped at her.

"How can you say that about your own parents?" Weasley sounded outraged.

"You don't know them like I do Weasley; don't let that 'Golden Family' act fool you. Either way Abbey's where she wants to be, and it's away from their control."

"Control?" the Granger girl spoke up.

"Yeah, now if you'll excuse us Abbey needs to get settled in." they made to leave but Charlie's voice stopped them.

"You're really going to do this Abigail? You're gonna associate with snakes?" Abbey turned around and held onto her sister's hand.

"I'm with my favorite sibling, that's good enough for me. Go ahead and cry to mum and dad I don't care." Abbey walked ahead and pulled Angelique with her.

"That was brilliant Abbey." Angelique hugged her, but she felt Abbey stiffen. "Are you ok?"

"After that, not fully." They stopped and Angelique pulled Abbey into a corner. "What if they say mean things about you Angie? They're gonna think you influenced me into this."

"Abbey you know that isn't the case, but if you're concerned about what they think then do you want me to write to them?"

"I don't know what if I get a howler?" Angelique stroked her hair.

"Then I'll send one back, you know I'm here for you." Abbey nodded. "Besides, Remus already said he didn't care what house you were in and you know that I'll be by your side if you need me."

"Yeah, but still…they are mum and dad…" Angelique frowned but pushed it away as she met her baby sister's frightened eyes.

"Look don't worry about them, if they say anything I'll deal with them ok? You just focus on your studies and maybe if you want you can think about being on the Quidditch team."

"Well I do like the game, maybe but first years can't join."

"Maybe not, but you can always practice." Abbey's smile returned. "Now c'mon, you've got a big day tomorrow so you need to get some sleep."

"But…Angie can I…sleep with you tonight?"

"Abbey if you don't go to your dorm people will get suspicious…" she stopped seeing her little sister's face sink. "Or…let me talk to Snape first ok? We'll see but no promises…"

"No need." Both girls turned to see Severus coming around the corner. "Ms. Potter, if you wish to spend the night in your sister's quarters you have my permission. I would suggest though that you get your nightwear from the dorms, the password is shrivelfigs."

"Yes sir." Abbey looked back to Angelique.

"Just meet me outside the common room ok?" Abbey nodded and ran down the rest of the hall and into the dungeons. "Thank you sir."

"You can call me Severus in private, as I already told you." Angelique smiled.

"Alright Severus, thank you."

"You are welcome; I'll expect to see you at breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir, I'll be there." They walked back into the dungeons and Severus stopped in front of a portrait.

"She should be out soon, Angelique." Severus whispered to her, the portrait was sleeping, or trying. Angelique looked at it, and suddenly got an idea.

"_Hello sir." _She hissed to him, and he suddenly awoke.

"_Who was that?" _he hissed looking at them both. Severus just looked between the two, stunned but intrigued.

"_It was I who spoke, Lord Salazar Slytherin." _He looked at her.

"_You speak the tongue, how is it?"_

"_It is a gift that was…forced unto me, but I use it quite well. I am Angelique Potter, at your service." _She gave a slight bow.

"_You are not my heir, yet you speak the language. Tell me, are you in my house?" _Angelique shook her head.

"_I am not; I am not in any house here. I am merely the apprentice to your head." _She pointed at Severus. _"My younger sister however, is a proud Slytherin."_

"_You are his apprentice; I see…" _he stared at her for a bit. _"You have a brilliant mind, one that would put even Slytherin to shame. Yes, you are indeed an intellectual young woman."_

"_Thank you, that means a lot coming from one of the great founders." _She smiled and he nodded at her.

"You speak it too?" she turned to Severus.

"Yes, does this surprise you?"

"Well to be certain, yes. I would assume your brother was the only one."

"He isn't, but it doesn't matter." She didn't plan on telling him just yet, or maybe she'd let him figure it out first. A few moments later Abbey came through the portrait, holding some clothes and a hairbrush along with her bag of books.

"I thought they'd be necessary." She said.

"Ok, come on now I'll show you my rooms. Goodnight professor."

"Goodnight ladies."

"_Goodnight Lord Salazar." _The portrait nodded at her and let the girls leave. Angelique led Abbey just a little further down the hall before they reached another portrait. "Apple Blossoms." The portrait opened, it was merely one of a horse herd, but winged horses at that. When they stepped inside Abbey gasped at the room.

The room was decorated in black, magenta, purple, and dark brown colors. It had bookshelves along the walls, filled with books she had taken from the Potter family library and a few paperweights. Next to a shelf was a light pink sofa chair with a black and magenta spider web pillow, along with a long black couch with a long purple silk blanket with a black coffee table in the front that had a large silver candlestick with eight parts. That was just part of the sitting room, the bathroom of course was made from stone and some parts of black marble, with a huge bathtub and large makeup mirror. The bedroom was just a door down and it had magenta walls with a beautiful canopy bed that had the same designs as the living room. It had a dresser, night stands, a long mirror, a long closet full of clothes, not to mention all the artwork in the whole area of dragons, horses, bats, cats, and snakes, and Angelique's black trunk at the foot of the bed.

"Wow…did you design this room yourself?" Abbey turned around.

"Yeah, it was nice before but I decided to add my own touch to it. Like?"

"If Mum and Dad saw this they'd think you were a vampire." Angelique frowned. "Sorry, I'll go change." Abbey ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Angelique just relished in the memory of how she redesigned the whole room on her own, of course she had a little help from the salespeople but still. This was her dream room, and she would be here for quite a while.

"This is so cool." Abbey returned wearing her red pajamas, then Angelique noticed Abbey's uniform on the couch.

"Glad you think so, ready for bed?" Abbey nodded and Angie quickly spelled her dress into a nightgown, took off her shoes sending them into the closet, removed her jewelry, and took down her hair letting the layers fall over her shoulders.

"Comb my hair?" Abbey pulled out her brush, and Angelique grabbed it before they both sat on the couch. Angelique started to brush out the tangles, and memories began to come back.

"Remember how many times we did this when you were little?" Abbey nodded, and Angelique began to braid her long hair.

"You would always tell me stories, ones you made up but…you always twisted the endings." They laughed. "Angie…do you have a feeling that something's gonna happen soon?"

"Oh yeah I do, I can feel it." Angelique knew once the tournament was announced something big was bound to happen. "That's enough for now, time to sleep." Abbey followed her sister into the bedroom and took the left side, while Angie took the right and pulled the silk bedspread and quilt over them.

"Love you Abbey, goodnight." They hugged.

"Love you too Angie, goodnight."

_Potter Manor, the next morning:_

James and Lily were both ecstatic; they were dying to know how their youngest daughter was doing but mainly what house she was in. They wanted her to be in Gryffindor with Charlie, but any house except Slytherin was ok.

"Any mail yet Lils?" James walked in seeing his wife at the table reading the Daily Prophet.

"Not yet, should be soon though."

"Hopefully before I go to work, because I…" right on cue an owl came in carrying a letter. James took it and fed the bird before seeing who it was from. "It's from Charlie…" he opened it carefully and read the letter out loud.

_Mum and Dad,_

_Figured I would tell you before someone else did, Abbey's not in Gryffindor. She's in Slytherin and she's actually happy about it. When the train took off yesterday Angelique was there, and Abbey went with her. _

_Abbey said she doesn't care if she's in Slytherin; she wants to be with Angelique._

_Thought you'd want to know._

_Love you._

_Charlie_

"That…that can't be…" Lily dropped the prophet but set her coffee down slowly on the table.

"No, Abigail is in Slytherin. We are going to make sure she's resorted."

"James you know we can't do that, Abigail has to consent to it…"

"Angelique must've influenced her, it says she was on the train so she must've coaxed Abbey into sorting into Slytherin. I won't have this…!"

"James!" Lily stood up. "Just write to her, tell Abigail she's not in trouble but she can't be in Slytherin. We can't have her sorting with the wrong people."

"You're right we can't." James put down the letter. "Dammit, why does Angelique have to always complicate things?"

"I don't know James, I don't know." Neither of them knew Angelique, only because they never bothered to try and didn't realize it. To them Angelique was just an ignorant rebel, who only lashed out for attention but she wasn't.

"Accio paper and quill." James summoned the needed materials and started to write.

_Abigail,_

_Charlie just wrote to us and said you have been sorted into Slytherin, and while I am disappointed I am not angry with you._

_I know that Angelique must've influenced you; you don't have to do everything she says. We can't have you sorting with the wrong crowd. Its best if you get resorted, preferably in Gryffindor but Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff is fine too. Just get out of that house, you can't trust anyone there._

_We love you Abigail, your mother and I want the best for you. Angelique is your sister yes, but you don't have to listen to her all the time. You would be better off with Charlie, you know that right?_

_I'll expect a reply soon sweetheart._

_Love,_

_Dad_

"Take this to Hogwarts, to Abigail Potter." He gave the letter to the owl and it flew off. "Hopefully she'll see reason." Lily nodded and went back to reading the prophet. James sat down and ate some breakfast, hoping to hear back from their daughter soon.

_Hogwarts, Great Hall:_

"Good morning professor." Angelique entered the Great Hall and took her spot next to Severus.

"Good morning Angelique, have a nice night?" she nodded.

"You?"

"It was fairly reasonable, but good." They sat down to eat breakfast, and Angelique spotted Abbey smiling and having a good conversation with some of the first year Slytherins. She also spotted Charlie glaring at the table, but went back to talking with the bushy-haired girl next to him.

"What's the plan for today?" she took a bite of her eggs, not noticing the way Igor Karkaroff was staring at her.

"You will see once we enter the classroom." She just shrugged and went back to eating her breakfast. The screech of an owl was heard and Angelique saw one fly over the students before dropping a letter in front of Abbey. She watched as Abbey opened the letter, and then she turned to look at Angelique. Angelique held out her hand motioning Abbey to bring the letter up; Abbey walked up to her, handed her the letter and once Angelique read over it she just scoffed at it.

"Typical, do you want me to write back?" Abbey nodded. "Ok then, go finish your breakfast you'll need your strength." Abbey nodded and went back to the Slytherin table, and Angelique shook her head at Charlie who gave her a mean stare.

"I'll assume they aren't happy about your sister in my house?" Angelique nodded. "If you must write back, do it now because I will not allow tardiness on the first day."

"As you wish sir." Angelique excused herself after grabbing a couple of slices of raisin cinnamon toast and an apple before hurrying back to her rooms. She quickly chowed down the food, drank some water, and quickly took out her quill and paper to write back to the Potters.

'I won't have them trying to control Abbey, they may have ruined Charlie but I won't let them hurt her too.' She quickly finished up the letter, sealed the envelope, and ran back to find an owl to deliver the letter. Once the bird took off Angelique performed a Tempus spell and saw she had five minutes before classes started. She practically ran to the dungeons to Severus' classroom, unlocked the door with the key she had, and went to take her place at the front desk.

This morning Charlie's class was first, and Angelique was eager to see what Severus had planned. She would observe, but also be making a potion for him as well and then later on he would train her in DADA before lunch. After that she would be helping him grade the potions made, and then she would be in her room to study more for a test she would be taking at the end of the week.

Soon enough Severus entered through the back door, and then a knock came with the fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins coming in. Charlie and his two pals took the back, while the rest went in front. Severus handed Angelique a scroll, and she unrolled to see her assignment for the class, to create the Wiggenweld Potion, and a written privilege allowing her to dock points if needed from the students.

"This morning, we will see if any of you remember the content from your summer homework. If you recall the list of potions you would be creating you will recall the Girdling Potion. This will not be the only time you will make it, but is merely a test. Turn to page thirty-seven in your books, you have one hour to complete the assignment and you are not permitted to talk. Begin." The students began to scatter to get their ingredients, and Angelique used her wand to summon the ones needed for her own potion.

"How come she gets to use magic for her potion?" she heard Charlie complain to Granger.

"Five points from Gryffindor." She spoke aloud and the students stopped for a moment. "For Mr. Potter's open complaint, when he was told not to speak."

"That's not fair!" Charlie complained again.

"Charlie stop, you'll get us into more trouble." The Slytherins snickered as Granger tried to shut him up.

"Five more points for your outburst, now get to work." Severus started and everyone went back to gathering their ingredients. Angelique went to work on her potion, despite the fact it was a complicated liquid she loved a challenge.

Now she just had to make it through the rest of the day, and she was certain once the Potters read that letter it was going to be a good one.

_Potter Manor:_

Lily Potter walked through her home putting away Charlie's old clothes to donate to a children's charity. She was due to arrive in Diagon Alley to visit her friend Mary; they were going on a shopping trip they'd planned for a week due to Mary's hectic work schedule.

"Hmm…" she hummed to herself and walked into the kitchen. She set the clothes down making sure they were cleaned and folded nicely for the drop off, when she looked up seeing an owl coming towards the window. The bird held a letter; it had to be from Abigail! Lily fed the owl a treat and it flew off, but when she saw who the letter was from she frowned, but opened it.

_Lily and James,_

_I have to say this is quite low, for the both of you. For you to assume that I had anything to do with Abbey's sorting oh that's lower than dirt. _

_I told Abbey that I didn't care what house she was in, but I can tell you now she didn't want to be in Gryffindor because of Charlie. I actually thought she would end up in Ravenclaw, I had no idea she would be in Slytherin. Charlie of course isn't happy, but she doesn't care about that and neither do I. _

_Abbey is where she belongs, and you are not going to intervene in her social life nor am I. Abbey wants to be close to me and that's her choice, you have no say in who she hangs out with while she's at Hogwarts. I have never influenced my baby sister into doing anything, this is all her decision. _

_You had better choose your words wisely next time before you accuse me of anything again, or I will make you eat them. Tell Sirius the same thing, if the mutt is even capable of understanding anything. Remus I doubt will care as long as Abbey is happy, and she is or do you not care?_

_Write another hateful letter like that again and you both will pay the price. _

_I will not let you control my sister as you have your son._

_Good day, not._

_Angelique Potter_

Lily's hands were shaking as she read the letter, out of fear and shock, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Angelique had read the letter; Abigail must've shown it to her but why? True they didn't want her in Slytherin but did Angelique really think they didn't care about Abbey's happiness? She thought they were trying to control her?

Angelique had always been difficult, but this wasn't anything like before. Her attitude and personality had changed, and even if she and Abigail were close Lily didn't realize how close exactly. Neither she nor James knew the bond between the two sisters was unbreakable, nothing could sever it.

Lily really didn't know her daughters well, neither did James. Unbeknownst to them and Sirius though, if it weren't for Angelique none of them would be alive today.

_**Well I certainly hope you liked this one. I had to make sure the letters added up, and next chapter a lot is going to go down.**_

_**Like how I put Angelique and Abbey's first starts? Angelique's first time in a class with her twin? The letter to Lily and James? **_

_**Next chapter has the champion choosing, and ho man there's going to be some drama involved between the twins and the teachers. Lily and James might show as well, I mean to see the choosing or maybe after it's done.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	9. Chosen

_**Here it comes the big champion choosing for the tournament, I'm sure most of you will figure out what's bound to happen. I however have switched around the ideas, and though no one knows Angelique is the GWL it's going to be a round of suspicions before the truth comes out.**_

_**Written by myself and my fic friend AnnaBoleyna1536 and we don't own Harry Potter. **_

_**AnnaBoleyna1536 is having more back troubles, and she's seen a specialist for her polycystic ovaries but he's going to keep an eye out so they don't turn into something worse. She's still in pain and needs a lot of prayers right now so please keep her in mind.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A few days later:_

"That will be all for today, put your potions in vials and set them on my desk. Once you clean up your stations you may leave." Angelique watched as the class of first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws followed Severus' instructions while she finished up her dark arts essay. This was a small test of her knowledge on the dark arts, and then she would be trained on Saturday evening before dinner.

"That was less stressful than yesterday." She smirked and handed him her essay.

"The Hufflepuffs know how to listen and the Ravenclaws know what to expect."

"I was actually referring to your snide remarks about their incompetence. You seem to edge that more towards the Gryffindors."

"They think more with their muscles than their heads." He scoffed.

"That Granger girl doesn't, if anything she thinks with her mouth." She chuckled. "Tonight's the night."

"The Champion Choosing, oh joy." He rolled his eyes.

"I heard the Weasley twins tried to fool the goblet with an aging potion, dunderheads." She heard him chuckle. "Took them hours before they were teens again." The two tried to enter the tournament but the potion backfired on them and turned them into old geezers.

"Those two would be good potioneers if they stopped using them for pranks, then again the whole Weasley brood can be lazy and childish."

"Hmm, alright I've finished up my homework and I've completed my assignments. What else would you like me to do?" he turned to her.

"Take a break, we will continue tonight."

"What time?"

"After the choosing, we will practice a few spells." Angelique nodded and grabbed her bag. "The choosing is at eight, in the Great Hall you will stay close to me."

"Yes sir, oh and sir before I forget I have a request."

"What is it?" he stared at her.

"I have been looking into a few things, and I have for a long while…I want to know, if you can teach me how to become an Animagus?"

"An Animagus?"

"Yes, I've wanted this for a while and you don't have to help me. I can look elsewhere…"

"No need, I will help you."

"Really?" she hadn't been his apprentice long, but he was actually going to help her become an Animagus?

"Yes, you have exceeded my expectations far greater than any student here. If you continue to do so I will help you, and I have no doubts you will." She smiled.

"Thank you sir, shall I leave you to your work?" he nodded. "I will see you at eight." She left the classroom, clicking her heels on the stone as she walked. Angelique had toned down her look a bit but not by much. Her hair was still purple and black, but she made sure her clothes were at the very least appropriate for the school.

"Hey Angelique!" just as she entered the corridor above the dungeons she heard the annoying voice of her twin call her. "Where're you going?"

"I'm on break Charlie, what do you want?" she wasn't in the mood for this.

"You know your letter really hurt mum, the last letter she wrote to me had teardrops on it. Dad's mad, he says you have no right accusing them of being monsters." He glared.

"Too bad they are, one's a bastard the other's a bitch. Now I would like to enjoy the rest of my day and you are already mucking it up." She tried to move past him but he didn't let her.

"You know they'd love you more if you'd quit rebelling."

"Too bad, it's my life, so it's my choice; oh and twenty points from Gryffindor for aggravating me, anything else?"

"Why are you doing this? Do you have any idea how this affects me?"

"It's always about you isn't it? Well sorry Charlie but I could care less how this affects you or them; now either you get out of my way or I'll dock more points. Move." Her last statement was hard, and Charlie grudgingly moved aside. Angelique moved down the hall a little more, right until she bumped into someone.

"Ow!" it was a boy, a tall one.

"Ow is right, sorry." Angelique looked up seeing the boy was a seventh year Hufflepuff, Diggory.

"You, you're Snape's apprentice right?"

"Yes, Angelique Potter and you're…Diggory is it?" he nodded.

"Yes Cedric Diggory, sorry we weren't properly introduced before." He held out his hand, which she shook. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He chuckled. "Ask another one."

"Right, are you really related to Charlie Potter?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"And that other Potter, the one in Slytherin?"

"She has a name, Abigail."

"Sorry, but seriously you girls are too smart and if I may be frank, too good looking to be related to a dunderhead like Charlie Potter." Angelique couldn't hide the smile.

"Thanks for the compliment, but flattery won't get you anywhere."

"Not trying to be a kiss up, but if you want I can probably show you more around the castle?"

"I already know my way, top to bottom but thank you. Tell me though, Charlie's a bully I know but…how bad would you say on a scale of one to ten?"

"Honestly…a big fat ten. He's the most insufferable, spoiled, troubling, self-absorbed, overconfident ingrate I have ever met. I remember when we played Quidditch last year; he tried to distract me with petty taunts about my housemates."

"Did it work?" he shook his head.

"He was so absorbed in his own thoughts a bludger knocked him to the ground, we won the game." Angelique laughed.

"You'll have to show me that, I would love to see the humiliation." They both laughed. "Now I think you have class, and I'm on break until the choosing tonight."

"Oh well don't let me keep you." He let her pass.

"Thanks, oh and Diggory…?"

"Yes?"

"Just a little advice on that homework, try studying the ingredients more but focus on the distinguishing bits that make a potion more unique."

"I'll do that, thanks." She left down the hall, and decided to take a small walk outside. She found a bench to sit on, and pulled out a book on dark spells and potions; one of her textbooks given to her by Severus, one used for Auror training based on their NEWTs and OWLs. Today was a good day, despite all that happened in Angelique's childhood she had come a long way since.

"Excuse me." Angelique looked up from her book to see none other than Hermione Granger staring at her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, mind if I sit?"

"No." Angelique went back to her book.

"I couldn't help but notice that book you're reading, where did you get it?"

"Professor Snape gave it to me, it's a book I am require to read as his apprentice." She didn't even look up as she spoke. "Why?"

"It's a rather interesting book, but it's not found in the library here."

"Of course not, it's given to Aurors for their training. I have already read the other books, and I know the material quite well."

"Well…would you mind letting me borrow it once you're finished?" Angelique closed the book quickly, and then glared at the girl.

"I will not, students in your year aren't permitted into such reading." She stood up, and Granger stood with her.

"Why can't you? It could be useful to Charlie when he has to defeat the Dark Lord." Angelique nearly scoffed at that. "He did defeat him; he saved you and your parents."

"So? What's that got to do with me?"

"The Dark Lord will eventually come back; a lot of people know it." Angelique smirked.

"You speak a lot of Voldemort yet you can't say his name?" Granger didn't flinch. "Hmph, the only way you would get this book is if you were graduated already or if you became an Auror. Tell Charlie to ask Dumbledore for assistance, or maybe James and Lily if they are capable of such knowledge."

"How can you speak so ill of your parents; Charlie did say you like to cause trouble but this…?"

"Please Granger do you honestly think that family is all golden like everyone says? Do you even know James and Lily?" she didn't answer. "I didn't think so, don't assume anything if you don't know the full facts. If you're as smart as they say you are, you could do so much better than being friends with a spoiled bastard like Charlie or a pig like Weasley." Granger gasped. "Five points from Gryffindor for your arrogance, good day Granger." With that said Angelique continued back into the castle, feeling quite relieved she actually got Granger to shut up and from what she knew, the girl was quite a bigmouth know-it-all.

_Later on that day:_

Students began to gather in the Great Hall later that evening; it was already close to eight o'clock nearly time for the champion choosing for the tournament. Angelique arrived ten minutes ahead of time, and stood next to Severus watching the students and teachers file inside. She spotted Charlie with his friends on one side, the Bulgarian boys on another, the Beauxbatons girls in the corner, and the rest scattered in tables.

The goblet stood in the middle of the room, flaming brightly as it waited for someone to approach to see the chosen names. Dumbledore would be the one to do so, but of course Angelique was only eager to see who the Hogwarts champion would be if the student was worthy of representing the school itself. A lot of boys and girls put their names in, but in the end only one would win the cup.

"And now for the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion selection begins!" Dumbledore stood in the middle of the room and began to dim out the torches in the room. Soon his hand moved to the goblet, and once it touched the goblet a bright flame burst out and a paper flew into Dumbledore's hands. "The Durmstrang Champion is…Viktor Krum!" the whole Durmstrang boys cheered as Krum stood and went to shake Dumbledore's hand before leaving the room.

"Kind of figured it would be him." Angelique whispered to Severus.

"Obviously." He whispered back as Dumbledore waited for the second name to appear. When the flame shot out a small paper again he caught it.

"The Beauxbatons champion, Ms. Fleur Delacour." The girls cheered as did most of the boys in Hogwarts as Fleur approached Dumbledore, shook his hand, and took off in the same direction Krum had gone.

"She's quite pretty, perhaps she is part Veela." Angelique meant it as a joke, but Fleur was lovely enough to be a Veela.

"Wouldn't surprise me if she was, they do live in Europe for the most part." Their attention went back to Dumbledore as the final name was chosen.

"The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory!" everyone cheered, even Angelique clapped as Diggory made his way out of the room. "Excellent, all three champions have been selected! In the end only one will go down in history, to have eternal glory, only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory…the Triwizard Cup!" Crouch unveiled a large transparent cup, glowing blue and shining, but a loud whooshing sound made Angelique's head jump back to the cup and the flames extended twice before spitting out two more pieces of paper. Dumbledore caught and looked them over, and the stunned look on his face told Angelique something was up.

"Angelique…?" Severus looked at her.

"Charlie and Angelique Potter…" he whispered, and then looked around. "Charlie and Angelique Potter!" he shouted and Angelique froze, failing to see the shocked and frightened look on Abbey's face.

"Angelique…" Severus gave her a slight shove, and then led her out of the room. Charlie followed soon after, but he was quiet along the way. They made it to a large room full of trophies where the other three had gathered and once they made it to their spot everyone came running in. Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, Crouch, Moody, and McGonagall all came down arguing.

"You two!" Dumbledore approached them both looking a little angry but almost…afraid? "Did you put your names in that goblet?"

"No sir…" Charlie sounded nervous.

"No." Angelique answered calmly.

"Zey are lying!" Madame Maxime protested.

"I'm not, would you like me to submit to Veritaserum?" Angelique folded her arms over her chest.

"I doubt they did it, that goblet would have to have been tricked with a powerful Confundus Charm to put their names in. Magic I doubt either of them are capable of committing…" Moody said to Dumbledore.

"Well I don't know about Charlie but I might, but I didn't." Angelique stated and all eyes went on her. "What I don't understand is how my name was even allowed in; I'm not a student here."

"That is true…" McGonagall looked at Dumbledore. "Albus?" the old man thought for a moment.

"It's because she's an apprentice to a Hogwarts professor, that technically makes her a student. Snape's student to be exact so it looks like the goblet chose her for that." Albus looked to Crouch.

"This is not fair, Hogwarts has four champions and we only have one!" Karkaroff protested. "I say we all get three champions, to even the numbers."

"We can't." Crouch spoke up. "The goblet has already chosen the champions and it's gone out. It won't light until the next tournament; once it's chosen the champions it has a binding magical contract. These two have no choice but to compete, it's the rules."

"It's still unfair to the others." Angelique spoke up.

"Ms. Potter it would be best if you let us handle this…" Dumbledore spoke and Angelique just shrugged. "Barty, are you sure there's not another way?"

"I am Albus, they have to compete, my guess is give them consultants since they are only fourteen. They can work together if they wish…"

"No." Angelique let the word come harsh.

"Angelique…" Severus tried to shush her.

"Forgive me Professors, but I absolutely refuse to work with that." She pointed at Charlie. "I would rather work with a mountain troll."

"Hey!" Charlie snapped at her.

"Silence both of you!" Dumbledore snapped that time. "Alright, Angelique you don't have to work with your brother but I would advise you find a consultant to help train you."

"I will do that, she is my apprentice after all." Severus pitched in. "I will not be teaching Mr. Potter, he could easily ask his godfather or father to help him."

"I'm sure we can arrange that, Alastor you will help as well." Moody nodded.

"I can do that, but we'd best notify the Potters. I'm sure they'd like to know their underage twins are in a dangerous tournament."

"Not likely." Angelique whispered.

"Severus take Angelique to her room, tomorrow's going to be a long day for all of us. Charlie you go with Minerva we will discuss this in the morning."

"Yes Albus." Severus led Angelique away, but she gave Charlie a really nasty glare before they left. "Angelique are you alright?"

"Not completely, but I will be."

"Do you want to see your sister?" she shook her head, Angelique didn't want Abbey to worry. "I will let her know what's going on."

"Thanks, and Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you by any chance know where the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I do, why?" she stopped for a moment.

"Think that would make a good training ground?" she whispered with a smirk. "After hours?" he smirked back.

"If you had been in Slytherin we would've had our hands full with you."

"I know, tomorrow should we start?" he nodded.

"For now, you get some rest. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes sir, good night."

"Good night." Angelique made it into her room, and while she got ready to take her shower she knew right away that this was no coincidence. First that attack at the World Cup, and now this…oh yes Voldemort was up to something.

_**Ok, this wasn't very hard but I can imagine how I'm gonna pull up the tasks. The Potters will appear in the next chapter, as will Sirius and Remus. **_

_**Like the little confrontation between Hermione and Angelique? Charlie? Well there will be more of that in future chapters and maybe a few with Ron.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	10. Training Starts

_**Hey guys, very glad you liked how I did the last chapter. **_

_**Now this chapter starts off the day after the choosing, James and Lily make an appearance, but what could they have to say to Angelique now? What's the rest of the school going to think that Snape's apprentice is in the tournament? Angelique begins her training though it starts off small, but it all comes down to the tasks to show off her skills.**_

_**Written by myself and my fic friend AnnaBoleyna1536 and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The next morning:_

Angelique awoke early the next morning, not from anxiety about the upcoming tournament tasks but because she fell asleep too early and awoke at six o'clock. She showered, read a book but wasn't too interested in it due to the fact that she was going to train herself today. Ok not herself she would have Snape to help; classes had been dismissed for the day so the teachers including Dumbledore were going to discuss the tasks with the Ministry.

Angelique wasn't worried; it would give the students' time to finish their homework and her more time to find out what her training would do for her. She hoped to become an Animagus soon, even if Snape wasn't one himself he knew how to become one and he had the necessary materials. Charlie had no doubt written to James and Lily about what happened, Hogwarts had the advantage with the amount of champions but numbers weren't everything. Beauxbatons had its ways of magic through song, enchantment, and Durmstrang had a thing for the Dark Arts so they would both have their own way into the tournament.

"Hmm…." Glancing at the clock Angelique saw it was nearly seven thirty, so she grabbed her clothes; a black gothic straight jacket that looked almost skin tight with a long neck, black skinny jeans, and black boots. Her makeup would be simple, just some eyeliner and eye shadow, with her hair wavy Lolita styled, two small pigtails on either side in black bows while the rest of her hair hung loose. Today her contacts turned amethyst, matching her hair; oh yes she definitely looked darker than most of the students would say.

'Time for breakfast.' The clock said seven thirty-five, and so Angelique grabbed her wand before locking her room behind her. As she walked down the halls she spotted several students walking in the same direction, most of them staring at her but she disregarded them.

"Angelique!" she stopped hearing Draco Malfoy call out to her.

"Yes?"

"Been looking for you, you alright?"

"Fine why?"

"Well you disappeared last night, all of Slytherin was wondering what happened."

"Nothing Draco, now we'd best get to breakfast I'd rather not be late." She turned and he followed.

"Would you like to sit with us today?"

"No Draco, I'm to sit with Professor Snape but thanks for the offer." Draco just nodded and let her make her way to the teacher's table. She sat in her usual seat, but unfortunately it was also next to Karkaroff who was giving her a weird look.

"Good morning Angelique." Severus greeted her.

"Good morning Severus." she greeted back. "Have a nice evening?"

"It was fair, you?"

"Fine." Angelique spotted Abbey sitting and talking to Draco, she looked alright but no doubt she would want to talk later on.

"Ms. Potter, good morning." Dumbledore greeted her.

"Morning headmaster." She smiled slightly at him.

"Morning Severus."

"Morning professor."

"Angelique, after breakfast would you mind if I spoke with you and Severus alone?" they exchanged a glance.

"Not at all headmaster." Angelique nodded in agreement. They quickly ate their breakfast, but Angelique sent a quick note to Abbey saying she'd meet with her later on. Dumbledore chatted away with Karkaroff until he too was finished, and then motioned for them to follow. They went up to his office, but hopefully the Potters wouldn't arrive too soon because Angelique was not in the mood to hear their stupid whining.

"What's this about sir?" Angelique asked as the door shut behind them.

"For starters, how are you doing Ms. Potter?" Dumbledore looked directly at her.

"Fine actually, considering all that's happened." The old man smiled kindly.

"I must say you have me stunned with your calm nature Ms. Potter, one would be quite anxious especially for an underage witch in a dangerous tournament." She couldn't tell if he was joking or actually concerned.

"I'll believe that when I see it sir, so why have you asked us here?" Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes shined a little more than usual.

"I wanted to tell you that your parents will be here this afternoon, they wish to speak to you about the tournament along with your brother."

"Oh perfect…" Angelique scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Also, Severus I assume you will be assisting your apprentice with her training for the tasks?"

"I will so; we have already chosen a place to train."

"And that is?" Severus just glared. "Oh well you don't have to tell me, I'm only curious."

"It's quite obscure headmaster, no one else will dare enter it." Angelique let out a small hiss.

"I'm sure it is, oh and before I forget Fudge has appointed Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet to interview the champions." Severus glared again and Angelique just stared.

"Albus you know bloody well the woman exaggerates her stories, why would you allow Fudge to let her interview anyone?"

"It's his idea Severus, besides despite what we all know it'll be Charlie she will go after and likely Angelique here."

"Why would she go after m…oh wait because I'm the Idiot-Who-Lives twin sister." Severus snorted at that. "When is she due to come?"

"Tomorrow after breakfast if not later tonight, Fudge wants all of this out before the tasks begin."

"Headmaster you wouldn't by any chance know what the first task is would you?" Dumbledore didn't say anything. "Take that as a no, oh well then."

"You will begin your training soon Angelique, I wish you luck though I don't think you will need it." He winked at her.

"Thank you headmaster, now we had best…" a loud knock at the door interrupted Angelique.

"Who is it?"

"It's Minerva Albus."

"Come in." the door opened and McGonagall stepped through. "Minerva what is it?"

"I need to speak with you about the tournament alone Albus, if that's alright."

"Of course, Angelique and Severus were about to go. I'll see you both later on then." Severus and Angelique nodded before leaving the office.

"Do you wish to begin now?" Severus stopped her just before they reached the dungeons.

"I think I'd like to talk to Abbey first, I'm sure she's concerned." Severus nodded and let her go, but she would be expected back in his office once it was done. Angelique knew where Abbey and the other Slytherins hung out in the morning, it wasn't difficult.

Angelique made her way outside, ignoring the stares she received and the whispers.

"Isn't that Angelique Potter?"

"It is, she's Potter's twin sister."

"Really? She's Snape's apprentice though."

"Yeah, I hear she's too smart to be in any school."

"Rumor has it she's twice as smart as any professor here."

"Yeah, did you hear what she said to Granger? Never seen the bookworm so frustrated over anything before."

"Well I heard she rebelled against her family out of jealousy." That came from a third year Gryffindor girl, one of Charlie's admirers no doubt. Angelique stopped walking, and then turned around to see the girl was in fact redheaded with blue eyes and freckles…she looked like Ron Weasley.

"Excuse me but did I just hear you say I'm a rebel because I'm jealous?" the girl had the guts to smirk.

"Yes I did, Charlie's told me all about how you always cause trouble for him and your parents. I also know you brainwashed your sister into being a snake, so typical. Not to mention your clothing…you look like you belong in an asylum." Angelique just smirked.

"You really are a follower of Charlie's, stupid and blind to the truth because you like that he's famous am I right?" the girl's eyes widened in shock, she obviously hadn't expected Angelique to say that. "I only dress this way because I like it, as for being jealous of Charlie well I have no reason to be. Abbey, my little sister is a snake because she has the brain of one whereas Charlie has the brain of a troll."

"How dare you insult him!" she shouted pulling out her wand.

"You do realize I can dock points from your house missy? Not to mention I can tell Professor Snape of your behavior and you could get detention, or I could just give you a pig snout and matching curly tail, whichever is better?"

"You wouldn't…" now she looked afraid.

"I would, I didn't graduate early from the academy for nothing. Now you keep your negative comments to yourself, or you and I will have many unpleasant conversations in the near future." One little glare and the girl ran off with her two friends going after her.

"Angie!" Angelique turned to see Abbey rushing over to hug her.

"Abbey, sorry I didn't talk to you last night."

"It's ok, Draco told me you'd probably need some space since you are now a champion for the tournament. Are you…going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine Abbey; you know I will though I honestly can't say what'll happen when the first task comes around."

"It's so unfair to the others though, Hogwarts having three champions like this and all. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are at a disadvantage."

"I know but they're all brilliant wizards minus Charlie they'll be fine." Abbey laughed. "Now, I'm going to start training today ok so I won't be able to see you as often."

"I understand; think Mum and Dad will be here later?"

"Oh yes, it should be entertaining now are you going to be ok with your housemates?" she nodded. "Good, if you want later on tonight you can come see me. You know where to go, you know the password?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go check out the pitch they're having tryouts this afternoon." Slytherin tryouts for the team, after Gryffindor had their own; the first game would take place later this week. The sisters shared one more hug and then Abbey went down the hall while Angelique headed back to the dungeons.

"You're back." That was her greeting as she entered the potions classroom.

"Yes, took less time than I thought. Now…I've finished all my assignments, what's on the agenda for today?" he looked up at her.

"Your training, shall we go now?"

"It's a bit early Severus; students are wandering the halls as we speak." He smirked.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." He stood up from his desk. "I think what we can do now is decide what you'll do for the first task."

"Yes, and I think what I should learn is likely certain defense spells."

"Do you know how to disarm and counter?" she nodded. "You know how to attack and keep eye contact on spells and hexes?" she nodded again. "And you also can perform…wandless magic?"

"That's a bit tricky but yes, care to test me?"

"Need you ask?" he pulled out his wand. "We'll start with a few defensive spells; see how you take being hit." They took their positions, after Severus made room in the office, bowed, and took a stance. _"Stupefy!"_

"_Protego!"_ a shield erected over Angelique, and the spell rebounded but missed Severus.

"Good, not bad."

"Thanks…_Expelliarmus!" _Severus' wand flew out of his hand and into hers.

"Very good, I don't think you'll have problems with defending yourself. Though we have no way of learning the first task before it comes, you had best be reading up on whatever you can find to make sure you will live. I would hate to bring up a new apprentice so soon."

"Oh believe me that won't happen." Angelique had no doubts the tasks would be…dire, but she wasn't going to give up unless every breath in her body left her. "Another round?" she tossed him his wand.

"Later, first we will speak of you becoming an Animagus." she put her wand away.

"I'm very intrigued to become one." He stared at her. "I kind of wish I could choose the animal though it depends on my personality."

"What animal do you wish to become?"

"Not sure, as long as it's not a cat or dog. I have been reading on this, and even if you aren't an Animagus yourself you can tell me what I'm missing." She was surprised to see him smirk, and then his body began to shift form. "Oh my…" she stared as the robes of the man turned into black feathered wings, and his nose turned into a beak molding together with his mouth. His body shrunk, and Angelique was now looking directly at a black hawk where Snape stood.

The bird cawed at her, and Angelique held out her arm which he flew to and rested on. His claws were sharp, but he made sure they wouldn't dig into her skin.

"Well aren't you a handsome bird?" he cawed again, and then flew off her arm to change back. "Impressive." His face turned serious.

"That is something that only I and Dumbledore know of, and now you."

"You're unregistered?" he nodded. "Figures, Sirius and James had to register because Lily made them years ago, required I think in the Auror business. Think if she hadn't they'd be doing all of it in secrecy."

"Unlike Lupin." Angelique frowned. "Sorry, now do you wish to become an Animagus soon because I warn you it's not an easy task?"

"I know, and I can take whatever time I need to be it."

"Very well, I will also warn you that it could be quite painful the first few times you shift. It feels as if your bones are reshaping which they are and for a few moments like the air is leaving your body."

"Kind of expected that, now when…?" she stopped as a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Malfoy." The door opened with a wave of Severus' wand. "I'm sorry to bother you sir but the Potters are in Dumbledore's office, they want a word with you and Angelique."

"Thank you Draco." They left after he nodded and took off down the halls.

"Wonder what they'll say this time." Severus muttered as they approached the gargoyle. He gave the password, the statue moved and they climbed the spiral staircase. They saw the door was open, and of course Charlie was there with James and Lily but no Sirius.

"Ah Severus, Angelique there you are." Dumbledore motioned for them to come over.

"Nice of you to join us Angelique." James sounded mad.

"Oh forgive me James I was busy with my teacher here, important business if you may, now what's this about?"

"Albus told us you and Charlie have been entered into the tournament, now while we understand Charlie might be in danger we want to know why you won't help him." Angelique folded her arms over her chest.

"It's simple, I refuse to do so and it would be unfair to the others. Besides if Charlie is as great as you think he is then he should do just fine on his own."

"He is only fourteen as are you; you should work with your brother." Lily tried to reason.

"Oh but why should I? True we might be blood siblings but that's all we are, plus Charlie has that Gryffindor know-it-all I'm sure she could give him a few tips."

"Don't you talk bad about Hermione!" Charlie threatened.

"It's not my fault the girl likes to spout information in everyone's faces, and you can't deny she is a know-it-all. Now if you're going to keep trying to convince me into helping Charlie then save it, I won't help him and I have no reason to." Severus snorted at Angelique's boldness.

"You are the most ungrateful little brat I have ever spawned; I cannot believe your behavior. Don't you care about the family at all? And what the devil are you wearing you look like you just came from the nuthouse?"

"James please…" Lily stopped him from shouting.

"Oh don't bother Lily; your husband is far too thick-headed and arrogant to think of anyone but himself." Angelique sneered.

"How dare you!"

"I dare alright, and I already told you I like my new look and it's no concern of yours how I dress."

"You are going to help your brother in this tournament!"

"No I'm not, he can do his own work for once."

"Angelique…"

"Save your whining Lily, besides…why would I care for you three when you never cared for me?" the look on Lily's face was as if Angelique said she would kill her right there.

"W-What…?" Charlie looked confused.

"Abbey and Remus are the only ones I love and care for, they are all I need. Now if you'll excuse me Professor Snape and I have much to do, and you'll waste no more of my time or his." With that being said she turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

"Angelique…" she stopped at the sound of Lily's voice.

"Don't bother Lily, my apprentice wishes to leave without hearing more of your pathetic arguments."

"Stay out of this Snivellus!"

"James that is enough!" Dumbledore stood up. "Now it's obvious that Angelique is not going to assist Charlie, for reasons I don't fully understand but I'm willing to respect her choice. Severus is going to train her, and that's all she will need. You can go now Severus."

"Thank you headmaster." Severus led Angelique away ignoring Potter's protests. Angelique had of course noticed the confusion on Charlie's face, perhaps he wasn't as dumb as he seemed or he would likely brush it off just like he did everything else. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, nothing new of course." Angelique whispered.

"Very well, now do you wish to train more?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Follow me then." Angelique wondered where they were heading, but as they passed a few empty corridors she noticed that they were heading straight for a girls' bathroom.

"Sir, why are we going into this…?" she pointed at the door.

"This is not just a girls' bathroom." He opened the door. "This is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Moaning Myrtle…that sounds familiar." On cue a ghost girl with black pigtails and large glasses appeared out of one of the cubicles. "Hello." The ghost girl seemed stunned.

"H-Hello…"

"You're Moaning Myrtle, now I remember this is your area to haunt. You scare everyone who comes in here."

"Yes." She nodded meekly.

"I'm Angelique, Angelique Potter."

"Potter? Are you related to Charlie Potter?" Myrtle frowned as she spoke.

"Unfortunately yes, has he bothered you?" the ghost screamed making the two flinch, whimpering as if she'd been bullied. Angelique's ears rang as the sounds echoed in the loos; it was like being next to a large horn.

"Miserable boy…makes fun of Myrtle because she's sensitive and dead! Calls Myrtle names and throws things at me thinking I can't feel it!"

"Well you can't, but I see your point." Angelique regained her senses. "You seem fine to me, I wish I could apologize for Charlie but sadly he's a bully and cannot be helped in my opinion. Tell me though, how old would you be today?" the girl fiddled with her grey robes.

"I would be…probably a little older than fifty." She sniffled.

"Oh don't be upset, I have no reason to hurt your feelings."

"Angelique." Severus spoke up.

"Sorry, but why have you brought me here?" Myrtle seemed hurt by the question. "No offense to you Myrtle, just curious." The ghost's eyes widened in surprise and interest.

"Could you be here to see…?" she pointed at the sink, one that had a crack down the middle. Angelique approached it, and saw what the girl was pointing at. On the sides of the faucet were two snake, no basilisk emblems; she tried to turn on the water but none came out.

"Is this what I think it is?" she turned to Severus, and he nodded.

"See if you can open it my dear." Angelique knew the only way to open the chamber was through snake tongue, taking a deep breath she stepped back a few feet to get a good distance.

"_Open." _She hissed out and the sink began to move. The top went up while the sinks spread and sunk down low to reveal a large hole. She heard Myrtle gasp above her, and looked up.

"You can speak it too, he could also."

"You mean Charlie?" she nodded. "Wonder what he left down there…" Angelique made to move closer but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Not yet, it is still daylight. We will come back later tonight, for now…we must return before someone notices us both gone too long."

"Yes…" Angelique moved back but stopped…she felt something inside the hole. She couldn't understand it, but something was drawing her towards the hole.

"What is it?" the pull faded away, and Angelique just shook her head.

"Nothing, thought I felt something but it's gone now."

"Alright, let's be on our way now." They would start on the Animagus training first, then perhaps more spells and hexes.

"_Close." _The sinks formed back together, and the hole was obscured.

"Thanks for visiting Angelique." Myrtle smiled at her.

"I think I may be doing it more often Myrtle, good day." Myrtle nodded and Angelique left the lavatory with Severus. Soon enough she would have to speak with Skeeter, that wasn't an issue though. Now she was wondering what she felt in that hole, something down there was calling her but it vanished as soon as she tried to get close.

_**Like it? Sorry it's not very much on Angelique's training but it's a start. Now what could it be that Angelique felt down in the chamber, could it be something that may help her on her skills and journeys? **_

_**How would the interview with Skeeter go? That will be seen in the next chapter and I will say now it will end with a cliffhanger. Is Sirius going to show up and try to convince Angelique to help Charlie? **_

_**Like the little scene with the Potters and Ginny? More of that will come if you wish it so, believe me.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	11. Interview

_**Hey guys, very glad that you guys liked how I put the whole scenario between Ginny and Angelique and James. I will say now that James isn't going to lighten up any time soon, you don't see many fics where he turns good but you never know since he's so air-headed and arrogant or at least he was as a student.**_

_**This chapter contains the interview between Skeeter and Angelique, also got a little surprise in store that adds up to Angelique being the GWL. Sirius is going to show up too, and Abbey's gonna have a little spot in here with Charlie.**_

_**Written by myself and AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The next day:_

Angelique spent most of the day before with Severus, they had fixed up on more training but much to Severus' surprise Angelique had mastered almost every spell he'd cast at her. She'd countered each one he threw at her; her magic rivaled that of a typical fourteen year old witch or wizard. Her Animagus training would begin in a while; right now she was focusing on her training for the tournament and earning her mastery in Potions to complete her credentials to become a healer.

"Lovely day." Angelique was outside dressed in her long black and silver spider web robes, her winter ones since the air was cold today. It was cloudy out but the winds were harsh, and all the younger students were in class while the older ones were out or inside studying.

"Ms. Potter." Angelique turned around to see none other than Rita Skeeter behind her, quill and pad in hand along with her photographer.

"Rita Skeeter, I was wondering when you'd show." They shook hands. "Shall we go somewhere more private?"

"I would suggest the pathway near that old hut, the one that belongs to the gamekeeper?"

"Well there are some good spots there, you can choose." Skeeter led her down the path and they came to a spot where there were some rocks to sit on, private and quiet too. "What can I do for you?" her quill came to life and prepared to write upon the pad.

"Well for starters a lot of people are curious as to how you and your twin brother the Boy-Who-Lived were entered into the tournament and you're both only what…twelve?"

"Fourteen."

"Yes well, you I have done my research on and you are quite a surprise. Graduated from the American Academy for Magic at such a young age and your scores are very impressive; not to mention your powerful magical core and you are apprentice to Hogwarts Professor Severus Snape, a role that no one has been able to take on for years. Tell me Angelique, do you feel that you are ultimately superior to your brother despite his reputation?" Angelique knew what she was trying to do, but what did she care?

"I have no reason to not think so, but it doesn't matter." Skeeter's eyebrows rose.

"Oh, I'm guessing you are your brother don't get along?" Angelique shook her head.

"We aren't close, haven't been for years."

"I see…" the quill jotted down some notes. "Well now, Charlie claims that he didn't enter the tournament but is it possible you could've had something to do with it?" Angelique shook her head.

"I had no reason to enter, what's going on is unfair to the other schools I'm only in it because I have to be and if Charlie claims I'm out to get him then he's just stupid."

"Oh? What about your younger sister and parents? How do you think they all feel knowing you and your brother are in such a dangerous tournament?" Angelique rolled her eyes.

"I could care less what James and Lily think, Abigail is my sister and she has reason to worry but she need not for me."

"You don't love your parents?" now Skeeter was fishing in for some real information.

"No, but Ms. Skeeter…"

"Yes?" Angelique leaned in to whisper.

"If you wish to have a real story about Charlie and me, then I would suggest looking into the Potters' past." Eyebrows rose.

"Their past?" Angelique smirked.

"Let's just say the Golden Family is not so golden, but I would try talking to them first and you might see exactly what they think of me, and then I'll give you more. I would even try Charlie's godfather Sirius Black." She leaned in closer. "I guarantee it'll make your readers become fiercer than rabid wolves."

"Oh….I see." Skeeter seemed very intrigued. "But a few more questions if I may?"

"Fire away."

"You called Sirius Black Charlie's godfather, is he not your and Abigail's godfather too?" Angelique frowned.

"Sirius Black is a failure as a godfather to me, Remus Lupin is my and Abbey's godfather regardless of what anyone says."

"Isn't he a werewolf though?" Angelique frowned and her eyes flashed.

"He was there when Abbey and I needed him, that's all that matters regardless of his condition."

"Forgive me Ms. Potter, now one last question…do you have any advice to give your brother?" she frowned again.

"Just to pull his head out of his arse and focus on what's at stake here, this is not a time to boast about fame and new toys. Oh and one more thing, leave Abbey out of all this." The quill jotted down some more notes, and then Skeeter agreed to leave Abbey alone and asked to take a picture which Angelique posed for with a peace sign.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Potter."

"Thank you and please see me again Ms. Skeeter." Angelique knew what kind of reporter Rita Skeeter was, but if she wanted good stories she would be nice to her sources. Angelique figured now was the time to at least reveal the Potters' discrepancies on her and Abbey, once the world learned the truth Charlie's eyes might finally open to the real world not fantasy.

"Angelique!" Draco Malfoy came her way.

"Hello Draco, shouldn't you be in class?"

"We got out a little early; I wanted to tell you that Potter is out looking for you."

"You mean Charlie, why?"

"Not sure, Goyle overheard him telling Granger that he would try and ask you for help in the tournament." He was gonna try and cheat, figures. "Oh and I think you already know, but Granger really dislikes you, no she hates you I think."

"I assumed so." Draco smirked.

"It's because you got the apprenticeship, she's wanted to be Snape's apprentice because it's a highly thought of position in the school and in the eyes of the Ministry. Not to mention your scores beat hers, makes her look like a first year again."

"So she's angry that I beat her? Well Snape looked me up, I'm sure she might've gotten the spot if I hadn't come along." Draco shrugged.

"Either way she'll probably do all she can to make sure Potter wins, just to warn you." Angelique patted Draco's shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me, five points to Slytherin for your help. Speaking of which would you mind looking out for my sister, I mean just keep an eye out for her because I have a feeling James, Lily, and Charlie will try and get her on their side and she shouldn't have to choose."

"You have my word on that Angelique; I'll make sure she's safe."

"Thank you again Draco, oh and before I forget…" before she could finish Angelique looked over his shoulder to see Sirius coming over. "Never mind."

"What is it?" Draco turned around and saw him too. "Oh."

"Angelique, mind if I have a word with you?" he had on his Auror robes, probably just got off.

"Angelique…" Draco looked at her unsure.

"It's ok Draco; this dog can't do anything to me." Draco still looked unsure, but left slowly. "What do you want?"

"That's not really a nice way to greet your godfather."

"You are not my godfather, Remus is. If you're here to try and persuade me to help Charlie then save me the trouble of telling you off because I will not help Charlie no matter what you or the bastard and bitch say." His dark eyes glared slightly.

"Angelique, I know why you're doing all this and think I can understand."

"Understand?"

"You're a little jealous of Charlie, you did all this; the makeover, the apprenticeship, the graduating early, it's all to get more attention from your parents and me." Angelique stared at him, and then broke out into a laugh, an evil laugh.

"Wow you really are stupid, I guess Severus was right about you." She laughed so hard she actually shed a tear. "Gryffindors have the bravery of dragons but the brains of flobberworms." His glare hardened.

"Watch it."

"Black I assure you that I am not in the least bit jealous of Charlie, I mean I made better grades, I'm a graduate student from a fine academy, I can perform wandless magic, I have two people in my life I love and they also love me, not to mention my magic is stronger than his, so what exactly do I have to be jealous about? Oh that's right, nothing!"

"Call me Sirius I'm your godfather."

"No, you aren't." the man sighed. "Any other lies you want to tell me?" he had the audacity to try and look offended.

"I've never lied to you Angelique I love you…"

"No you love Charlie, you never gave a damn about me and you weren't there for me. Remus was there for me, and he was there for Abbey so he is our godfather. You can keep Charlie as your godson but don't try and pretend you care because you never have. Now I have to go, good day Black." She tried to walk away but he stepped in her way.

"Do you have any idea what this is doing to James and Lily?"

"No and I don't care, now get out of my way." She tried to move but he grabbed her, and her magical core flared. "Get off!" she raised her voice and her magic flung him back into a tree. Thankfully no one was around, so Angelique spat at him and turned on her heel.

"Angelique!" Severus came over to her inside. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, did you see…?" with a quick nod he led her away into an empty corridor.

"Draco told me Black was here, but your magic…?"

"Like I told him my magic is stronger than Charlie's, but it's not important." She knew her magic was strong but something was off with that one burst, it was almost as strong as the last one that killed Bags.

"I need you to follow me; the rest of the day is free so we have more time to train you."

"Shall we go into the…?" she motioned some signals.

"Yes, come before the halls are filled." They quickly made their way towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and once they went inside Severus magically locked the door.

"Hello Angelique, professor." Myrtle greeted them.

"Hello Myrtle, how are you?"

"Fine thanks for asking, except for that blasted Potter boy teasing me again." She made a face. "Are you here to visit the chamber?" Angelique nodded. "Mind if I watch, I promise to be quiet?"

"It's alright with me, Severus?" Severus nodded.

"Let's get going." Angelique approached the sinks.

"_Open." _ The sinks moved apart, and once it stopped Angelique jumped in first. She hit the bottom on top of what looked like old snake skin and bones. A few seconds later Severus joined in and Myrtle just floated down to meet them.

"Not bad, but…" Angelique suddenly felt the pull again, and this time it was stronger.

"Angelique? What is it?" she turned back to Severus.

"I feel something, just like the last time. Something's calling me…" she saw the many entrances, but the pull came from the middle one. Angelique slowly walked through with her wand in hand. Severus and Myrtle followed behind her, and they came to a vault like door with snakes over the lock.

"Try it again." Severus told her.

"_Open." _The lock clicked again, and a snake circled around the door before it slowly opened. Angelique stepped through first, and as she got a clearer view of the room she saw giant sculptures of snake heads with their mouths open and tongues out and all the way at the end she saw a giant skeleton, a snake skeleton.

"This is amazing…" she whispered.

"This chamber was created by Slytherin himself, and in the heart…he kept a monster." Severus pointed at the skeleton.

"Oh my…" Myrtle whispered. "It's huge."

"It's a basilisk." Angelique could tell from the size of the teeth and the length of the body into the water. "Could be useful for potions don't you think?" Severus smirked.

"I believe so." He pulled out a pouch; she should've known he'd want to see the skeleton. "Your brother was the one who slayed this creature, one stab through the mouth and into the head with the Sword of Gryffindor."

"Yes I know, he preaches it quite constantly." They approached the skeleton, and though Angelique still felt the pull she was eager to help collect the bones. It wasn't full decomposed but the bones were at least visible. "Teeth?"

"Grab as many as you can." Angelique stripped out of her robe and helped extract the bones; Severus collected some of the scales that hadn't rotted. Once the pouch was full and the teeth were all taken Angelique felt the pull even more; but this time it was close and it seemed to be coming from a deeper part of the water.

"Is something wrong?" Myrtle floated over them.

"Angelique?"

"Severus…I can feel it more, it's stronger." She moved around until she was about near waist deep in water. The pull got stronger, and then right as Angelique's eyes met the ones of the stone face of Salazar Slytherin himself the eyes glowed bright and lit up the whole chamber. Myrtle screamed and hid while the light enveloped Angelique and something started to come out of the mouth.

"What is that?" Angelique reached out for it, and it landed into her hands. It was shaped like a book but it was glowing, and when the glow faded Angelique realized it was a book but it had no title or author in fact it had nothing on the cover or the back.

"It's a book…" Severus made a motion for her to hand it to him which she did. When he opened the book, he flipped through the pages and looked at it skeptically.

"There's nothing in here, it's probably an old journal." He handed it back to Angelique, but when she looked inside she could see words written in silver ink.

"What're you talking about, this is…there's words in here clear as day." Angelique flipped through and tried to show him.

"I see nothing."

"There are words in here…there's even an old spell…" she took a deep breath and read over the spell. "Confer medelam magica suo toto, nunc reduc ad vivifica eius theloneo."**(Heal our magic to its whole; bring it back now to revive its toll). **As she spoke the book began to glow, and the magic flowed slowly but beautifully around them. Severus' body began to change slightly, and when the magic vanished his face looked younger, and healthier even the line around his mouth disappeared.

"Oh...my…word…" Myrtle came out of her hiding spot. "It healed you." Severus touched his face, and when he saw his reflection his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"That's impossible…the book…"

"Only let me read it, the spells are all written in Latin." Angelique stared in wonder at the words, and then flipped through the pages.

"You speak Latin?"

"I took a course at the academy, since most of our spells are derived from Latin terms."

"You never cease to amaze me Angelique." She chuckled.

"The spell said to heal your magic, but to heal your magic you have to heal your body." She stared at him.

"I look as if I'm twenty six again."

"I'd say nearly thirty, but you look good." She flipped to the front and when she caught the name of the book's former owner Angelique's eyes widened like saucers. "Oh…my…God."

"What?" she stared at him with her still wide eyes.

"This book…belonged to Merlin."

_**Whoa now did any of you see that coming? For Angelique to be able to read the book when Severus can't? What could this possibly mean for Angelique? **_

_**Next chapter will look more into this mysterious book of Merlin's, might even throw a spot in for Abbey and Charlie. Sorry about the wait though, been busy.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	12. Merlin's Heir

_**Sorry about the wait guys, but here it is.**_

_**In this comes the big chapter where the Potters are interviewed and I will say now that this chapter ends with a cliffhanger. As for Angelique finding Merlin's spellbook that will be explained after the interview; expect a scene between Angelique and Charlie too so a little drama.**_

_**Also this is a bit short; I'm saving the real action on the prophet edition in the next chapter so I apologize for the shortness.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Potter Manor living room:_

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Rita Skeeter sat in the grand living room of Potter Manor with James and Lily Potter on one couch while she sat in an armchair with her pad and quill ready and with her photographer in another chair.

"It's not a problem, we had a feeling we would be seeing you soon." They were under the impression Skeeter was here to talk about the twins, mainly about Charlie but they knew she could twist her stories and they were hoping this would work in Charlie's favor, even if it hurt Angelique.

"Yes well, let's start with how you feel about your children being entered into the Tri-Wizard tournament, what are your feelings?"

"Well we are concerned for Charlie, though we know he is the Boy-Who-Lived he's just a boy and he's not ready for something this big." Lily answered first.

"But we have Dumbledore helping him and we help when we can, Charlie will do fine, he'll be ok he's even got his friends with him." James went second.

"Well it's good to know the boy has some support, though there are rumors going around that he might've actually entered himself and his sister in the tournament." Lily shook her head.

"Our boy would never do that, never. Charlie knows the rules and he knows that despite this…incident he has us."

"And what about your daughters?" the two exchanged a nervous glance which Skeeter caught.

"Abigail…our youngest she is concerned for her big brother but she looks up to him and she knows he'll do well." James answered that time.

"I know she was sorted in Slytherin, but she still looks up to him?" Skeeter saw from the sidelines how the youngest Potter looked up to her big sister who appeared to be a better role model than the brother.

"Yes, our eldest daughter we think influenced her into being sorted into…Slytherin."

"Yet Angelique is not a Slytherin, in fact she's a graduate from the American academy. From what I've also researched she is quite intelligent, an apprentice to one of Hogwarts' great professors, not to mention how powerful her magic is."

"Angelique has always been a rebel, she is only jealous of Charlie she always has been." James said and Lily nodded.

"Is that so?" Rita pulled out her slip from when she interviewed Angelique. "Because I've spoken to Angelique myself and from what I saw she has no reason to be jealous. While she admits she is superior to her twin she has absolutely nothing to be jealous about."

"Wait…you spoke to Angelique already?" Lily asked and Rita nodded.

"Yes, and she also claims that she doesn't care what either of you think. Care to elaborate that?" she caught the nervous look again. "She also said that though you made Sirius Black godfather to all of your kids but the man named Remus Lupin is her and Abigail's godfather, because he was there for them."

"She is lying; she makes up stories to make us look bad just because we spoiled Charlie more than her." James blurted that out.

"Is it possible you didn't spoil her at all? Perhaps Angelique feels neglected by you two?"

"We didn't neglect her." Lily shook her head in denial.

"Abigail seems to stand by her sister, have you ignored her too?" Skeeter was getting somewhere. "I had a little word with her as well and it seems she's prouder of her big sister than brother."

"We never neglected our daughters, yes we put Charlie ahead of them on occasions but they got food, clothes, and attention all the same." James had a vein pulsing in his head; he was beginning to regret this interview.

"And yet you seem to be angered by my words, your own daughters seem to resent you and their brother. Not to mention they prefer a werewolf for a godfather than an Auror like Sirius Black? My my what other reasons could they have to hate you both?" James stood up from his seat.

"Get out of my house!" Skeeter just smirked.

"I think I have enough for tomorrow's edition, I guarantee you might like what I put." One quick camera flash and Skeeter left with her photographer.

Now all she had to do was speak with Angelique again, perhaps she could make two articles about the twins, one for the parents, and one for Angelique. Tomorrow was going to be good.

_Hogwarts, walkway near Hagrid's hut:_

Angelique walked down the trail just a few feet away from the castle, studying the book she'd found in the Chamber of Secrets. It was as she'd said, the book once belonged to Merlin it had his signature in the front but as for why it was in the chamber she planned on asking Slytherin's portrait later on. The book mainly contained old spells with some notes, but sometimes Angelique felt as if the book itself were alive as if trying to speak to her through magic.

"Ire per tenebrae lumini." **(Light my way in the darkness). **"Funny spells, some rhyme some don't." some of the spells were short, but the most powerful ones were long and rhymed somewhat. She hadn't put the book down since last night, she even slept with it.

"Ay there Angelique!" Rubeus Hagrid came from his hut waving at Angelique. When she heard him she waved slightly, and went back to her book. "Ow are yeh?"

"Fine thanks." She didn't look up again.

"You uh…yeh're readin are yeh?" she nodded. "Sorry to bug yeh, but Charlie wanted me ter tell yeh that ee's wantin to talk to yeh later."

"Thanks for telling me." she walked away back up the trail, and closed the book. She hid it in her robes; even if no one else could read the book she wasn't letting it out of her sight. It had been almost a day and a half since Skeeter spoke to her, but she'd already published articles on the other champions now her readers wanted information on Charlie and herself. They would no doubt get it soon, and whichever way Skeeter went things were going to be heated up.

"Angelique!" speak of the devil here came the boy wonder now.

"What is it now?" she mumbled turning to face him.

"Did you talk to Skeeter yet?"

"You know I have."

"Well then you know what kind of reporter she is."

"Yes everyone does, but unlike you I don' t have much to worry about."

"What did you tell her?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, so please let me leave and quit bugging me for useless information. Oh and tell your brainy friend to stop giving me glares just because she wanted my book and I said no. Life's not about books and school Charlie, nor is it about goofing off and Quidditch."

"Angelique, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Why are you being so hateful to mum and dad? To me?"

"If you were smart Charlie which you're not you'd know why, and don't go bothering Abbey about it either. See you in potions tomorrow." Angelique turned on her heel and left back down the hall, but someone grabbed her arm and swung her around.

"You can't keep doing this."

"Charlie either you let go of me now, or I can dock points from your house and speak to McGonagall."

"She wouldn't believe you, no one would believe you. You're just doing all of this because you're jealous, and you have to help me win this tournament."

"I'm not helping you with anything, now let go."

"You are going to help me and if you don't I'll tell Dad!" that made Angelique's magic flare, and as quickly as it flared Charlie was thrown into grass five feet away from her. "W-What did you…?"

"Keep away from me, two hundred points from Gryffindor!" she growled at him and stormed off with her magic rolling off in waves of anger. A few steps towards the dungeons and she began to calm down, just before she ran into someone. "Ow!"

"Oh sorry!" a hand caught Angelique's wrist before she fell backwards. "Angelique…?"

"Hello Cedric, thanks." Again it was Diggory she ran into. "Sorry I can't stay, I'm expected elsewhere."

"Don't let me keep you then, I'll see you around oh and Angelique…?"

"Yes?"

"My house…Hufflepuff has made these badges shouting out for me to win the tournament, but they're against you and Charlie. It basically says I rule and you both stink, but…" maybe that's why Charlie wanted her help, the Hufflepuffs would support Cedric of course but Charlie? They wouldn't dare speak against Angelique out loud.

"I won't say anything, but don't get sore if I dock points."

"Fair enough, I have asked them not to wear them but…"

"It's fine, now I have to go." Severus would want to see her; he'd said he had an insight on the spell book.

"See you later." Cedric went off in another direction while Angelique took the other. She headed straight for the dungeons, knocking on the door to the classroom which opened on its own.

"Severus?" he was at the other end of the room stacking papers.

"Shut the door, lock it." She did so. "Follow me." he led her to the inventory closet, but used his wand to open a secret passage leading to another room…a study. In the study she noticed a desk and chairs, expensive looking, but what caught her eye was a large portrait on the wall covered by green curtains.

"Who's portrait is that?" Severus didn't answer, he just pulled a line and the curtains parted revealing Salazar Slytherin's portrait, but how? "How is he here?"

"He's actually someone I enjoy talking with, but we don't talk that often. This room actually used to be a secret room he'd created but found no use for, but his portrait is here and guarding the entrance to the Slytherin common room."

"Nice to see you again miss." Slytherin smiled slightly at her.

"Nice to see you too Lord Slytherin." She smiled back, and then reached into her robes pulling out the book. "Recognize this?" she held it up and Salazar's dark eyes widened slightly.

"You have it?"

"We were in the chamber the other night, I felt it calling me. When I looked into the eyes of your statue it lit up the entire room and the book came from the mouth into my hands. I am the only one who can read it; all the spells are in Latin and from what I can tell it belonged to Merlin himself. Would you mind explaining what this means?" the portrait smiled, a proud smile.

"It means that you Miss Angelique are Merlin's heir." Angelique felt her heart stop for a second.

"Merlin's heir, it can't be…" Severus whispered, Angelique looked between them both this was something she wasn't very familiar with.

"Can you two explain this to me please?"

"Merlin's spell book, it was said to be lost nearly two hundred years ago when the last heir passed. The heir is not born by blood, but chosen by the strength of their magic. It would take a witch or wizard of great power to read and use that book, one who can perform wandless magic and have a mind far more intelligent than most others." Severus looked at Angelique after Salazar stopped.

"The legend is true then…when the book went missing the tales and the legends faded into myths after years of searching. It's said the heir can use the book to do magic far beyond anyone's imagination, possibly even conquer death but that's likely a story. The book is said to have multiple powerful spells and even notes for potions but no one knows what."

"The last heir never spoke of potions, probably never had reason to use them but you could." Salazar smiled again. "I had a feeling the book would choose the next heir sometime soon."

"So why was it in your chamber?"

"It's simple, I was the caretaker and every time the book chooses the heir it stays by them as if by magical connection. Wherever you go it goes, and even if you don't have it you simply call it to you, and when the heir dies, the book returns to its place in the chamber until the next one comes around."

"So basically the book is practically alive, and it chose me to use?"

"You and only you, no one else will be able to use it. It cannot be destroyed, the magic within that book is invincible and the book will forever remain."

"Amazing." Angelique looked over the book and ran her hand over the cover's material. This magic book had chosen her as its master; she was now the Heir of Merlin, this would only mean one thing. She would have this book helping her to defeat Voldemort when he returned.

"I understand it now." Severus spoke up.

"Severus?" she turned to him.

"It all makes sense, your intelligence, your magic; the book choosing you…it can only mean that…" she knew by the look on his face he'd figured it out. "You are the girl who lived." Angelique nodded.

"I am."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"Because professor, if word came out now without solid proof of me being the real enemy of Voldemort it would cause controversy; it's not the right time."

"Something like this cannot be held secret for long."

"It won't, I have a feeling that it will eventually come out soon. For now…perhaps I need to train a bit more. I don't know exactly what's happening with the first task and it's a few weeks away." Right after Angelique finished speak the book began to shake and light up. The pages flipped through several spots and when it stopped Angelique saw a diagram of a large scaled creature that was feared greatly in the magical world.

A dragon.

_**Sorry it's not very long, but hopefully it's good enough for now. The next chapter will have the prophet coming out and the Potter's reactions. Why you didn't see the other part of Skeeter's interview with Angelique will be cleared up in the next chapter also. Plus, here's a little poll on which dragon Angelique should fight, I'll decide from what you all say in reviews:**_

_**Antipodean Opaleye **_

_**Chinese Fireball **_

_**Common Welsh Green **_

_**Hebridean Black **_

_**Norwegian Ridgeback **_

_**Peruvian Vipertooth (the venomous dragon) **_

_**Romanian Longhorn **_

_**Swedish Short-Snout **_

_**Ukrainian Ironbelly (The largest dragon species ever recorded)**_

_**If you don't know much about them then look on the Harry Potter wiki site and look up Dragon it'll give you a description of these in the links of the names and no I'm not including the horntail in this one. Choice is up to you, though if I chose I'd probably do the UI.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	13. Reactions

_**Ok guys, the votes are in and the lucky winner of Angelique's dragon opponent is the Ukrainian Ironbelly, and as for Charlie's dragon, sorry I forgot to put him up on poll, you guys can vote on that too just check the list but no horntail. The others will keep the dragons given by JK Rowling, don't want to change everything. **_

_**I did think about using the Peruvian Vipertooth, but figured it would look better for Angelique if she fought the world's largest dragon instead of the most venomous.**_

_**Now this has Skeeter's article in here, and then I'm gonna move it to the reactions of everyone except James. Gonna let Lily have a spot here, and the next chapter has the first task. **_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The next morning:_

The first task was only a small amount of time away, and Angelique already knew what the first challenge was. After the book showed her the dragon, she knew the book was going to be her ticket to make sure everyone would make it out of this tournament, win or no win. Now she had to tell the others, it was only fair, even to Charlie.

It would wait until later though; right now she was eager to see how the prophet would come out. Skeeter had gotten back to her the night before, and they finished up their little interview. She only wanted to know Angelique's thoughts on her family, and Angelique only told the straight truth. It would all come out, and right as Angelique walked into the Great Hall the next morning papers were everywhere in everyone's hands.

"Hmmm..." no one spotted her yet, but as she approached the teacher's table she felt someone spin her back around.

"How dare you! How dare you tell lies to that woman!" Charlie waved the front page in her face, and she just snatched it out of his hands and read it over.

_**Potter Twins at War with Each Other in the Tri-Wizard Tournament! Parents Favor Son over Daughters!**_

_After a recent interview with the Potter family some interesting secrets have been uncovered. In recent sources this reporter has found that James and Lily Potter while worried about their only son in the tournament, they seem to care nothing for their brilliant daughter, Charlus Potter's twin sister Angelique._

_Angelique is quite the witch, a graduate student from the American Academy for Magic at fourteen, a child prodigy, and apprenticed to Hogwarts Potions Professor Severus Snape; by far one of the most brilliant minds this reporter has ever seen. It would appear though that despite this magnificent accomplishments, James and Lily Potter favor their son who's merely average in his studies._

_Both twins have been entered into the tournament, yet it seems the boy is above all treasured while his two sisters are ignored by their parents. _

'_We're not close, we never have been.' Quoted by Angelique herself. 'I care not what James and Lily think, they were never there for me and neither was Charlie.'_

_It seems the twins don't' get along; in fact they seem to resent each other. This reporter also interviewed the youngest daughter, and here's what she had to say:_

'_Angie is my favorite sibling, she works hard to get what she wants and she doesn't have to rely on some stupid reputation as the child who lived for anything. Mum and Dad, they don't appreciate her the way I do. I love her more than anything.'_

_The Potter family as it seems isn't so golden, to make matters worse it seems the girls' own godfather is the same way. Sirius Black seems to think that Angelique is jealous of her twin, but she has no reason to be. Remus Lupin, a registered werewolf, seems to be a father figure to the girls because they say he has no favorites. He loves all the children like his own little cubs._

_James and Lily Potter seem to think their daughter rebels on purpose, but Angelique only claims to do as she wishes because she likes it. As this reporter interviewed they seemed to be holding back some secrets, possible other reasons for their daughter to hate them no doubt?_

_Angelique does think herself superior to her twin, but how could she not think so? The first task is to come along soon; we will see how the twins play out and who is superior to whom._

_More details on page B17_

_Article by Rita Skeeter_

"Hmm, I see no lies." She handed him back the paper. "I only told her if she wanted more on you and me, she could just ask James and Lily herself."

"Do you have any idea what's been going on? You did this on purpose!"

"No I didn't, I only answered her questions. Now sit down before you piss yourself, I have to eat." She turned to leave but Ginny Weasley stepped in the way. "Move aside kid."

"I knew you'd do this! You only hurt Charlie's reputation because you're jealous!"

"Ms. Weasley, kindly step aside so that my apprentice may join me for breakfast." Severus came up behind her and the girl froze. "Twenty five points from Gryffindor, and detention for assaulting my apprentice Mr. Potter."

"I didn't assault her!"

"You grabbed her forcefully, that's considered assault. Now sit before I give you more detention." Charlie glared at Angelique.

"You wait, we'll see who's better in the first task. You have no idea what's up." He smirked, and Angelique knew that smirk. Someone must've tipped Charlie off about the dragons, but did he even know how to fight a huge beast like that?

"We'll see about that." Angelique mocked his smirk as he walked away. "Thanks for that sir, but it wasn't necessary."

"I felt it was, you might need a bodyguard since the papers are out. I expect the other Potters will be showing up soon enough." He led her to the table, but once she sat down someone cleared their throat.

"Not wise to patronize your brother is it Ms. Potter?" that came from Moody.

"I only told the honest truth, nothing more." She didn't like the man, he was creepy, loathsome, arrogant, the perfect mentor for Charlie.

"You truly hate your brother don't you?" Angelique glared at the one eyed creep.

"That is none of your business, now I'd like to eat in peace." He shut up after that, and while Angelique ate breakfast she spotted the Slytherins mocking Charlie at their table. Abbey shot her a thumbs up, which she sent back.

"Angelique, I don't have anything planned for you today but I would suggest you prepare for the task and I will see your progress tonight, you don't have to be in potions with me today."

"Very well sir." She would be looking with the book some more, but a few other spells she would practice since she realized she'd be fighting a dragon. The thing about magical creatures, wizards knew ways to calm them and dragons weren't easy. Every dragon had a different method, especially ones like the Hungarian Horntail and the Ukrainian Ironbelly; both were ferocious but the Ironbelly was extremely large and could crush almost anything under its weight. The horntail on the other had was covered in sharp spikes and had a crushing tail, not to mention a nasty temper. If either of those were in the tournament it'd be a real challenge, but that's the fun.

"Ms. Potter, if I could have a private word with you later?" Dumbledore leaned over to look at her.

"Perhaps not today headmaster, I have much to do." Well she honestly didn't but she wasn't in the mood to talk to the old man right now. Plus she knew that Fleur and Krum were alone after breakfast, perfect time to tell them and then she'd tell Cedric later.

"That's fine, we can speak when you're ready." Everyone ate breakfast and whispers went all throughout the halls about the prophet. Once breakfast ended Severus left with the other teachers to start classes, and while the Hogwarts students left Angelique looked around and spotted Fleur talking to her little sister in the corridor.

"Excuse me Fleur, could we talk for a moment?" Fleur smiled and nodded, sending her sister off after the other Beauxbaton girls.

"Vhat can I do for you?" her English was a bit rough, but she understood it.

"Dragons." Angelique whispered after looking around. "That's the first task, one for all of us." Fleur frowned slightly.

"You're sure?" Angelique nodded. "Zen…does Cedrieek and Viktor know?"

"Not yet, will you tell Krum?" she nodded. "I'll tell Cedric then, sorry to bother you."

"Eet is no problem…zhank you." Fleur shook her hand and took off down the corridor. Angelique just smiled slightly, she liked Fleur the girl was sweet but she had her concerns on whether or not she'd survive through the tournament. Beauxbatons was known for its enchantments and beauty, but was it ready for a challenge like the one ahead?

"Angelique!" oh great, she knew that voice all too well. Turning around she saw Sirius coming over dressed in his Auror robes.

"Shouldn't you be at work Black?"

"You won't talk to me like that, and you'd better explain this!" he held up the front page.

"Did James send you? Are you his lapdog now?"

"Your dad is furious and your mum is in tears, how can you do this to them? Is this all for attention? Are you trying to hurt Charlie's reputation?" Angelique glared fiercely, making her eye contacts turn an angry red.

"I told the truth, nothing more. Figured everyone should know what that family's really like."

"Angelique…you're making this really hard for me. I want you safe but if you keep this up then…"

"Oh save it you dumb dog, I'm not in the mood for this." Sirius sighed heavily.

"Angelique your parents and I love you, we want you happy but…"

"Oh no don't go there, you can't lie to me Black you know I can sniff out lies easily." His eyes widened at her. "Tell me something, do you remember my fourth birthday party?"

"Yes, yes it was a good party." Angelique shook her head.

"It was a party for Charlie, I wasn't allowed downstairs and do you know why? The birthday cake said 'Happy Birthday Charlie', and when I tried to write my name down James took me upstairs and locked me in my room. Do you even know what I wanted?"

"You…James said you didn't want anything, he said you didn't want a party."

"James lied, he only let the party be fun for Charlie and I stayed upstairs just angry at all of you. I wanted only one thing, a doll, a beautiful doll I'd seen in the toy shop window the one time they took me out. She had a gorgeous blue dress, lovely brown hair tied in a ribbon, green eyes, and a beautiful bonnet with a lily on top. I mentioned it multiple times yet you never listened and neither did they; when the day came I waited for hours to see if anyone would bring me a present, I knew Remus would but he was broke at the time so I thought you or Lily would get it for me. I got nothing, all night I waited and nothing, I wanted just that one doll and yet you bastards spent hundreds of galleons buying toys for Charlie that he screamed for."

"But I thought…"

"You thought wrong, you're a failure Black and you always will be. Remus may not have much, but thanks to me he has a home and money."

"What're you talking about?" Angelique smirked.

"How else do you think he was able to have that nice little house in the country? With the money I gave him and the property he was able to keep a roof over his head. You just throw money away like James, spending it on useless knick knacks and presents for Charlie instead of actually saving it for something important."

"You…you did that?" he couldn't believe it; Angelique had never done anything that nice for anyone.

"Yes, because he deserved it. I will never acknowledge you as my godfather, nor will I acknowledge Lily and James as my parents because they are unworthy as are you."

"Angelique I…"

"Goodbye Black, and tell the bastard and bitch they can both go to hell." She turned away and walked down the hall ignoring Sirius' cries for her to come back. Once she made it outside she found an empty spot and pulled out Merlin's book. The pages flipped to a dragon, and from the notes Merlin pointed out the Dragon's weak spots; the neck, the tail, and the large horns on the sides of the dragon's head, all had soft spots good for striking but dragons were swift so it'd be tough to get onto one.

"Angie." Angelique turned around seeing Abbey coming over.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" they shared a hug.

"McGonagall said I could come see you, figured you might want to see me. Are you alright?"

"Fine, Black came by but I'm fine."

"Sirius…let me guess the prophet?" Abbey rolled her eyes. "What'd he say now?"

"The usual, nothing new." Angelique flipped through the pages of the book.

"Is that your journal?"

"No Abbey, it's a book made just for me." she winked and Abbey got the hint.

"Are you ready for the first task?"

"I will be, and just so you know…" she leaned in to whisper. "Severus is teaching me to be an Animagus."

"He is? That's amazing!"

"Well I haven't learned yet, and I won't for a while but you have to promise not to tell anyone ok?" Abbey nodded.

"Only if you can show me when you're ready?" Angelique gave her a one armed hug.

"You have a deal little sister. Now you'd better get going before someone gets suspicious." Abbey hugged her again and took off inside the castle. 'That girl…' Angelique went back to looking at her book, and it opened to what seemed like a journal entry written by Merlin.

_Of all the creatures in our world, none are more magnificent nor bold and swift than the great reptile itself, a dragon. While the magical world is filled with astounding creatures, the dragon is by far the most impressive._

_The breeds are similar, though mostly different among others. Oh sweet creatures, yet so ferocious when they are disturbed or threatened. A dragon's heart is large and loving to its own kind, especially to its hatchlings; the way to calm a dragon's heart is to play the song of the dragon's soul. To play this magnificent song, one must play the dragon flute, an instrument used and shaped by a wizard's own wand, all need be done is to chant the magical spell._

'_To soothe the beast beyond my control, I play the song of the dragon's soul.'_

_A wizard must picture the flute in their mind, one made by the magic of their very wand which shall transform into a red flute with a black dragon wrapped around it. The song cannot be played at any moment; only with direct eye contact in the dragon's eyes can the song calm the beast. Eye contact must be made while the song is heard, and once finished the wizard must stand and bow to the dragon itself as a sign of respect._

_Respect the dragon, and a great reward shall be granted._

This entry was astounding, to ease a dragon by playing a magical tune that went into their hearts; it was the song of the dragon master. Yet no one had played the song in centuries, it was rumored a myth since none knew neither the spell nor the song itself. At the end of the entry there was a line of music that went onto the next page, it wasn't very long, but it was the song.

'Let's give it a try.' Angelique moved underneath a tree and pulled out her wand, closing her eyes she envisioned the flute and took a deep breath. "To soothe the beast beyond my control, I play the song of the dragon's soul." She felt her magic move within her, and her wand began to change in her hand. When she opened her eyes her wand was now the flute, beautiful and powerful as she felt it.

'Hmm, let's see if I can play this.' She knew how to play a flute, but the piano had been her best…the operative word being 'had'. Putting the flute in position, she began to play, but no music came out. She expected that, the flute could only be heard in the presence of a dragon, but maybe she could practice the notes with her fingers.

Angelique practiced for several minutes before she decided to stop, but how could she turn her wand back? She didn't have to, once she had that thought her flute turned back into a wand. Now she had her way to fight the dragon, but she'd have to make the dragon stay still while she played and she knew a few good ways.

"Ms. Potter!" looking up Angelique saw a tabby cat patronus in front of her. "Come inside, your mother is here." McGonagall's voice; the thing vanished and Angelique rolled her eyes, but got up to head inside. Walking a few feet away from the tree she was actually met by Lily.

"There you are."

"If you're here about the prophet then here's all I have to say, I told only the truth, and you'll just have to deal with it now…anything else you want to bother me with?"

"Angelique you have to stop this, we know you're angry but stop hurting your brother."

"I have done nothing to Charlie and you know it, he's only making a fool of himself."

"No, no you have to stop and help him."

"No, now unless you came here with something useful I have a tournament to prepare for. Good day Lily." She moved past the woman.

"Don't call me that, call me mum or mother." Angelique stopped.

"You lost that title years ago; you're not fit to be a mother." Lily froze, but Angelique ignored her and continued on her way.

With the first task only days away, this was bound to be interesting.

_**Next chapter comes the first task, and please feel free to vote on which dragon Charlie should face. Angelique is going to fight the Ukrainian Ironbelly, but what should Charlie face?**_

_**Guess you got my hint on what Angelique has planned, you'll just have to wait until I get the chapter written up.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
